Between the castle and far, far away
by Elfendork
Summary: AU: In fairytale-style Harry wakes up from an enchanted slumber to find himself without memories, spouse of king Tom Riddle. But he will soon discover the truth to his past and someone will show him the true meaning of love. DracoHarry, TomHarry SLASH
1. Prologue

_The first chapter has been edited and slightly changed, while the second chapter is rewritten and reposted. A year on hold and I'm starting on a clean slate. Hope you will enjoy the story! I start writing it once more with a different idea. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_

_Warnings: Some mature subjects, slight abuse, non-con, AU, OOC, slash, if you do not like a submissive Harry you probably won't enjoy this.  
_

_I am Swedish and I apologize if my english isn't the best, let me know if the grammatical/spelling mistakes is bad enough to need a beta. Enjoy!_

_Italics : Flashbacks  
_

**1. Prologue**

* * *

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the dark, dank dungeons. A man wearing black, long robes with the hood pulled over his head turned around the corner without breaking stride. He pulled out a pair of rusty keys from within his robes, his eyes firmly set upon a dark, wooden door only feet away. His pace quickened as he felt the anticipation grow as the distance shortened. He made a stop right in front of it, worked the key into the hole and swiftly undid the lock with a quiet click. With a steadly grip on the round handle he pulled the door open, its rusty hinges creaking loudly in protest. The man stepped inside of the room with a built up excitement and let the door fall back into it's original place behind him.

The man pulled down his hood, exposing dark hair and a pair of black, hungry eyes. The man was pale. Pale and so handsome with high cheekbones, a strong chin and broad shoulders. His dark eyes eagerly swept over the room, taking in the surroundings as he had a habit of doing during his visits.

There were no windows in the room and therefor the only source of light came from the flickering torches mounted on the walls. Tiny droplets of waters came through between the cracks in the stone walls and quietly dripped to the floor. The only thing of any intrest in the room were the maroon curtains hanging from the ceiling, surrounding an enclosed space in the middle of the room. The man took a couple of steps forwards, his heavy boots tapping against the hard stone floor. He let a hand softly trail the delicate fabric of the curtains and took a minut to admire the golden trimming around the edges.

He felt his heart pound harder against his chest as he swiftly pulled the curtains open, revealing a young man lying on what looked like a stone tomb. The warm torches flickered against the boy's face, dancing on his pale skin and almost making it look alive. Such treachery. The man let his hands trail over the boy's face, wishing that the fire would cast som warmth upon the cold feeling that was the boy's skin. His finger slowly traced the boy's button nose and let his finger continue the jouney across his soft cheek. Long black hair fell upon a white satin pillow like waves on a wild ocean. Long dark eyelashes softly rested like the kiss of a butterfly on his cheeks. His lips had no color, yet they looked so deliciously plump and were parted in such a fascinating way; as if he was breathing.

Desire pumped through the man's veins as he relished in the feeling of those lips against his long finger. To the naked eye they look soft like velvet, but felt chapped and dry beneath his harsh touch. They were so cold, just like the rest of the boy. Everything about him was cold, dead and uninviting. And yet he looked so beautiful clad in white burial robes. The man softly placed his own lips against the boy's in a chaste kiss, it was a cold and unresponsive kiss. He yearned for the the warmth, the vulnerability he had once tasted while claiming those lips a long time ago. Desperately he placed his mouth over the boy's again, this time using his tongue to explore the unresponsive cavern.

"Kiss me back." He growled against the dry lips, gripping the boy's hair in anger. At the lack of a response he pulled back, leaving only a few inches between them. He stayed like that for a minute, staring into the boy's pretty face and wishing for those eyes to flutter open. He craved to see the beautiful sight that lay beneath those eyelids, yearned to find himself lost in the emerald pools that were just waiting for him. With unsteady fingers, he softly pried the eyelids open and was met with nothing more than white. The color white, so innocent yet so taunting. He imagined the boy, alive and well, helplessly falling over as his eyes rolled back into his skull. The sound of a goblet hitting the floor with a clank echoed through his mind, only ever in his mind.

The man pulled back, angrily. "When will you ever wake up, my love?" he questioned out loud, waiting for the reply he had never stopped hoping would follow his question. He sighed and started to stroke the soft black hair, brushing a lock into place behind the boy's ear with his fingers. Feeling his patient running low, the man straightened himself up. He gave the boy one last look before shutting the drapes behind him.

"Good bye for now, pet." he whispered and left the room, the sound of the door shutting behind him echoed all the way through the dungeons with him.

* * *

_Vernon Dursley was a greedy man. His love for gold was only surpassed by his selfishness and cut-throat attitude. For a man who had once belonged to a wealthy, noble family he was not satisfied with the poor life of a farmer he had been reduced into living . After years of drinking and scandals he no longer had any claim to the Dursley family vault, so he and his pregnant wife found themselves with a small plot just outside the land of Slytherin with an even smaller amount of gold. There he had spent the next seventeen years planting, growing and harvesting crops on his land to sell down at the town market. It wasn't always steady buisness though. For several months now the Dursley family had been disappointed to notice that most of the crops would not blossom, but instead wither and die. It had not rained for a long time and the fields had dried to the point were nothing seemed to be able to grow._

_In desperation Vernon would send out the two boys to the nearby river to fill buckets with water to bring back for the field. After the two mile walk beneath the beaming sun the boys would arrive with strained muscles and red irritated skin only to realize how futile their attempts where. Their horse which had been in the family for many years now was too old to drag heavy amounts of weight and was therefor of no help. As a last resort to earn the gold he needed to pay for his land and food for his weakening wife Vernon had tried to sell the horse, but its old age and disability to pull a fully loaded carriage rendered it useless in everyone's eyes._

_So he was left with a big debt, dead fields, a weak horse, a sick wife, a son who ate more than they could afford and a useless nephew._

_King Tom Riddle came like sent from above that day._

_A loud knock on the door woke the Durlsey family from their worried musings, as they knew what was to come. Petunia opened the door nervously and was met by the large, intimidating man._

_"King Tom." she greeted him, bowing as low as she could and then moving out of the way so that the king could enter. The small kitchen was cramped, it had a small wooden table in the middle of the room with something that looked like breadcrumbs scattered across the surface. Kitchen supplies were hanging from small hooks in the ceiling; pots, pans and ladles. The sink was beginning to rust and was filled with a small amount of dirty plates and wooden goblets. On the counter the remaining clean plates stood in a pile and the goblets were hanging upside down above them. There was clearly not a lot of storage room in the kitchen. One of the two cupboards had lost it's door and all that was left was one of the hinges. In the cupboard there was some bread and warm milk in a bottle. Right next to the bottle lay a small rat trap with a tiny amount of cheese._

_"I'm sure you've been informed in advance of my visit." Tom said, now looking at the thin woman in front of him._

_"Of course, my king." she replied, unable to hide the worry in her weak voice. She was a very pale woman with a sickly thin figure and dark rings around her eyes. Footsteps could be heard and a large man suddenly entered the room. He was very overweight, had a thick walrus mustache and small beady eyes. On the top of his head greasy and thinning, brown hair stood out in disarray. He reached out a fat hand to the king and huffed up his chest._

_"My king." he greeted in a grunt and brought his hand back when the king merely stared at it._

_"I do not wish to overstay my visit here, Dursley. I have my men outside and we have more important affairs to tend to. You must of course be aware of your debt to my kingdom." Tom said coldly. "As your father is a respectable man and an important asset to the community, I took it upon myself to give you a 10 days notice personally." He stopped for a second, sending a scathing look around the house once more. "Though it seems my effort was unnecessary, as I can deem that you are not good for the gold you owe."_

_"My king." Vernon repeated nevously, flattening the greasy hair across his head with one hand. "If you give us another month I can guarantee that we will be able to pay you. "_

_"You can guarantee me nothing." Tom snapped and his shoulder tensed as he heard one of his horses letting out a frigthened noise, followed by the loud, angry voice of one of his men._

_In one quick motion the king was outside, taking in the scene before him. One of his men held a scruffy boy in the air by his neck and had pulled out a sharp knife that was currently pressed tightly against the skin underneath his chin._

_"I should slit your throat!" he hissed angrily, shaking the boy viciously in his grip. At the sight of the king the man turned stoic and dropped the small child to the ground._

_"My lord." the man spoke calmly, bowing his head and putting away the knife, realizing his actions had caused a disruption._

_Tom looked from the man to the boy on the ground who had fallen to his knees with his head down in shame. One tan shoulder had slipped through the neckline of his oversized shirt and the king could see a shudder shake through the boy._

_"What is going on here, Dolohov?" Tom inquired calmly._

_"The boy rushed out right in front of us, giving the horse a real fright." Dolohov replied, stroking the mane of his dark horse roughly. Vernon, who had been standing in the open doorway, strode forward towards the motionless boy._

_"You useless piece of filth." He hissed, the boy's head snapped up in response and he earned himself a loud slap that sent him sprawling with a yelp face down to the ground. Tan, thin fingers flew up to the victimized cheek and a look of horror contorted his face. Vernon's beefy hand shot out and grasped the fragile wrist in an uncomfortable grip. The boy gasped and started to shake, in fright rather than pain._

_"Dursley." The king spoke "This disorder has disrupted us for too long."_

_"Yes, of course." Vernon cleared his throat and seemed to collect himself for a few seconds. He turned over to the boy who remained still on the ground with one bent arm supporting his weight. "Get the horses some water and make sure not to disturb us again." The boy looked up as his wrist was released and got up on shuddering legs._

_"Yes, uncle." he responded, before bowing his head and turning to the horses. The king caught a glimpse of the boy before he lead away one of the horses by the reins._

_He was short and lean, clad in dirty and torn oversized working clothes. His large white shirt was sliding down one of his shoulders and had the sleeves rolled up around his elbows. His pants had also been rolled up to fit him and hung around his scraggy knees. He had tan skin from spending his time doing labour out in the sun. His black hair was overgrown and hung down in his face, shielding most of his eyes. As the boy had used his arm to wipe away sweat from his forehead, his bangs had been pushed to the side and Tom had seen the most brilliant emerald color. It was then he had realized how Vernon Dursley could pay off his debt._

_

* * *

_

Tom Riddle sat in his throne, staring around the main hall. Two of his men stood by the far end of the room, guarding the high, wooden double door. As one of them lowered his spear down onto the marble floor, the sound echoed between the walls. A long, red carpet reached from the door all the way to Tom's throne. On each side, a couple of feet away from the carpet, there were a number of long pillars supporting the high and arched ceiling. The hall was light up by the sun shining through the beautiful, arched windows, casting beautiful patterns against the marble floor.

The door suddenly opened, a ragged man slowly made his way to the throne with one of the king's servants at his side. The ragged man was short, had a chubby figure and was clad in brown, filthy robes. Once they reached the king, they both bowed, one with more grace than the other. The sturdy servant stood up tall, his posture strong and secure. He held his spear in a firm grip and the other hand was resting heavily against his side. The ragged man though didn't stand up, he remained crumpled to the floor.

"My king." he spoke out, his voice flat and weak.

"I hope you have valuable information this time, Wormtail." Tom hissed, gripping the arm rest of his throne tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"I do, my king." Wormtail replied, squirming on his knees. "Regarding the sorceress Lestrange." Tom leaned forward.

"Do continue."

The dark sorceress Lestrange was a well-known witch that used to haunt the forbidden forest in the Slytherin kingdom. Children were kept far away from the forest and told horror stories about the sorceress. She used dark magic to lure men and children to her, once they entered the forest they would never return to the village again. Once she had been a seer in the village but rumours of her dark magic had begun to spread. Women blamed her for their husbands mistakes, cheating and misfortune, claiming that they had been victims under her spells. Lestrange had been chased out of the town but Tom had made an agreement with her. She was allowed to remain within the land of Slytherin, in the forest, if she did his bidding if he ever needed her work of magic. After certain events in the castle, she had disappeared.

Wormtail hesitated for a second. "There has been some rumours that a witch is causing havoc in the land of Ravenclaw. Several children have disappeared within the last couple of days, the townsfolk are quite distraught." Tom thought over these words for a couple of seconds.

"I do hope these rumours are true, Wormtail." He said, his voice cold. "The last search wasn't very successful was it?" Without waiting for an answer he turned to the man next to Wormtail. "Send some of my men to the land of Ravenclaw. No more than ten, we do not want to give lady Helena a reason to start a war. Make sure that your intent there is clear." The man bowed with a 'Yes, my lord' before exciting the hall.

Tom turned back to the crumpled man on the floor. "If we do not find the sorceress soon, I'll have your head, Wormtail. With all these failures you are of no use to me."

Wormtail's eyes bugged and he quickly stuttered his apology before the king dismissed him.

Tom remembered the way the sun reflected against the moist surface of those emerald pools on the way to the castle. Tears ran down the small boy's cheeks but he held his head down for most of the trip. He was on a horse, tightly pressed against one of the men's chest with two sturdy arms against his sides.

The boy's uncle hadn't even contemplated selling the boy, he had jumped at the opportunity with surprising eagerness, earning himself a few more months free of debt. The king sneered at the sight of the upset teen, he was soon to realize that he was better off this way.

When they first arrived at the castle the boy had been quiet, reluctant and anxious. He had been given clean clothes, a warm bath and fine food. The treatment seemed to make the boy even more anxious. He had seemed surprised to find out that he had not been brought to the castle to work. The days passed and the boy remained a grateful guest in the castle. He had gotten his own room with his own bathroom and a big wardrobe full of tailor-made clothes. The confusion within him went unanswered for weeks.

He woke up every morning and was met by two of Tom's female servants. They would bathe him and brush his hair. They even insisted that he'd let them dress him, at first he had been reluctant but after a couple of weeks of their daily insisting he realized it was just easier to go along with it. They became his own personal servants. For weeks they took care of his every reluctant need and he didn't even know their names.

The boy spent most of his time reading in the enormous library. He had never gotten the chance to have a good education the king learnt, but he loved to read whenever he got the chance. He read everything from romance novels to educational books.

He wasn't allowed to leave the castle, but he didn't mind. Even though he missed the sun, he didn't try to push the subject. He would eat breakfast, lunch and dinner with the king in the dinner hall but they rarely had any conversations. The boy felt shy and nervous around the king, who often had guests over to discuss business with.

Weeks turned into months and the boy began to feel more and more at home in the castle. He often wondered why the king had brought him there, he didn't do anything useful after all. The king had started to talk to him whenever they ate together, it was uncomfortable for the boy, but he was polite and listened attentively when the king talked. As time passed they boy seemed to grow more comfortable in the king's presence, the time they spent together was something he started to look forward to. It could get very lonely in the castle after all with nothing but servants looking after him.

Months passed, the boy's hair had grown to his shoulder by this time and his servants kept it groomed and neat. Months without sun had started to have it's effects, he had lost his golden tan and was starting to get paler. One of his servants had told him it made his emerald eyes more stunning.

The king had started to spend more time around the boy, he often answered letters, read reports and such in the library nearby. The boy would sometimes notice the king staring at him while he was reading, but didn't ask about it and simply kept on reading.

More often, the boy began to receive beautiful gifts from the king. Sometimes when he woke up he would find beautifully wrapped packages lying on his nightstand. It was flattering, but the boy often wondered what he done to earn it. Tom remembered fondly how the boy had been charmed by his gentle and giving nature. One day it had all just gone horribly wrong.

* * *

_Tom had entered the boy's room one evening, this wasn't a very usual thing. He had found the boy in his chair in front of a desk with an ornate mirror above it, one of his servants was gently brushing his hair with slow strokes. The king had dismissed her for the evening before taking over where she left off. The boy looked at him curiously as he began to caress the soft, black locks of hair with his fingers while brushing it gently._

_"You have such beautiful hair." Tom whispered. He saw the boy blush in the mirror, looking coy and extremely innocent._

_"Thank you, my king." He responded. Tom smiled, put down the brush and reached inside of his robes. He pulled out a small, black satin box and laid it before the boy on the desk._

_"Open it." he encouraged when he saw the hesitating look in the emerald eyes. The boy reached out his thin, delicate hands and slowly lifted the lid off the box. He gasped at the sight of a beautiful, diamond pendant necklace. He fingers lightly traced the air around the silver chain, his eyes wide in awe._

_"For you, my beauty." Tow whispered, his breath hot against the boy's ear. He picked up the silver chain and pushed the boy's hair over his right shoulder, exposing his tender neck. With gentle motions he worked the chain around the boy's neck so that the pendant fell gracefully over the middle of his chest. He softly traced the lonely strand of silver that ran from the clasp and a couple of inches down the boy's spine. He felt the skin prickle beneath his touch and smiled at the response he was receiving, it was obvious that the boy enjoyed his touch._

_"It's too much." The boy whispered, his voice soft and breathless._

_"Nonsense." The king muttered, following the curve of the boy's neck with his eyes. He looked up and met the boy's emerald gaze in the mirror, with a self-satisfied smile Tom lowered his head and placed a kiss on the exposed neck. A soft gasp escaped from the boy's mouth and his shoulders rose in response. His eyes were dancing with confusion and anxiousness._

_Tom slowly stroked his thin fingers over the boy's neck and softly whispered "Don't worry." He placed both of his hands on the boy's tense shoulders and pushed them down._

_"I-I'm tired." The boy's lips trembled as he absentmindedly tried to shrug off the hands holding him down, trapping him. Tom hummed in response and tightened his grip on the thin shoulders._

_"Please, my k-k-king." the boy stuttered desperately. "I'm tired, I j-j-just want to sleep." Tom pulled him up from the chair by his shoulder. His arms wandered around the clothed waist and nipped at the knot on the front of the boy's white, silk night robe. He felt small hands trying to push his own prying fingers away, but simply untied the knot and let the silk ribbon fall to the floor. Bringing his hands up to the boy's neck, Tom pushed the soft fabrics off his shoulders gently. The piece of clothing gracefully pooled around the boy's bare feet. Now he was only clad in a tight, white body that reached from the middle of his thighs and ended in short sleeves, tightly wrapped around his upper arms._

_The boy shivered as Tom traced his fingers along the sides of his bare arms. The white body showed off his every curve, clinging to his small waist and following the shape of his backside. Tom admired the boy's lean legs, his well-formed hips and his small and delicate figure._

_"What is it that you want, my king?" The boy whispered, his voice soft and pleading. Tom didn't reply, his mind was fixed on the way the black locks fell around the boy's shoulders and how his heavy breathing caused his body to heave beautifully. He turned the boy around swiftly, meeting an intense, anxious emerald gaze. He took in the flushed cheeks, the parted lips and the soft air coming through them._

_With his strong, masculine arms, Tom enclosed the boy's waist and harshly pulled him against his hard chest. His lips were hard and demanding against the smaller ones, his tongue begged for entrance, something that the boy hadn't yet granted him. Small fist were pushing against his chest, the small body was working against his hold._

_"Don't!" The words were wasted against his lips._

_"I own you." Tom growled, putting more force against the boy who started to stumble backwards while still being pressed against the king. Tom manouevred them so that the back of the boy's knees hit the side of the bed and he struggled to regain his balance for a second before falling backwards with the king on top of him._

_It was when Tom flipped the boy over to his stomach and started to unbutton the many, small white, clothed buttons on his back that the panic set in. The boy struggled with his whole body, twisting and turning with all his might trying to get the person off of him. The king got frustrated and with a strong grip forced the boy still on the bed. Tears had started to trail down his face and he was whimpering in pain of the pressure as he cried into the bedspread._

_"Please.." he whispered, tasting salty tears against his swollen lips._

_There was a sudden knock against the door, both of the males looked towards the sound. The boy, feeling the pressure lighten slightly saw his opportunity and twisted violently. The king lost his strong hold which made is possible for the younger one to roll out from beneath him. He felt the king grab for him as he ran towards the bathroom, well inside with the door locked he fell down on the floor and cried._

_Tom Riddle paced down the long corridor, the sound of his footsteps silenced against the navy, silver trimmed carpet. His large, intimidating figure was slightly hunched in angry disappointed, making his shadow against the stone wall look defeated. The orange sun from outside the castle kept reflecting against his face as he passed the arched windows. The carved out patterns in the glass came to life on his cheeks and danced on his skin tauntingly. Looking out through the window, the king saw the sun slowly setting behind the dark mountain tops just outside the border of his land. His black eyes twitched and he straightened himself up, his angry steps growing more determined._

_So the boy had rejected him, the failure to claim his beauty freshly lingered in his head and pumped through his veins. Tom was the king of the Slytherin land, saying no to him was not an option. He had shown patience and kindness - both traits that he did not possess. He had still been rejected. Tom sneered, this proved once again that those were the ways of a fool. He was a manipulative, ruthless and cunning man, those traits had led him to success before and would have to guide him this time as well. If he couldn't have what he wanted, he would take it. He knew what he had to do._

_As the king passed one of his guards, he ordered the man to fetch the sorceress reciding in the woods. The guard bowed his head before leaving to fullfil his duty. Tom entered the main hall and sat down on his throne, gripping the arm rest painfully hard as he had the habit to do. He stared as his knuckles turned white and impatiently awaited the sorceress' arrival. As the sun set, the hall slowly darkened and soon enough it was only light up by the serene moonlight and the chandeliers hanging from the high, arched ceiling._

_The hall was empty, the guards were mostly set outside the castle during the night. Two of his men stood outside the main door, armed and ready to strike down anyone who tried to enter the castle without permission. Outside the front doors of the castle there was a brick path leading from the gate all the way to the main doors. Surrounding the path was a field of neatly cut green grass. It was the only part of the castle grounds that could be viewed from the outside through the bars of the gate, the back of the castle was surrounded by the high brick walls with elegant, pointed tops of steel that went all around the castle grounds. If you left the castle through the back doors you would enter a beautiful garden with pretty flowers, majestic trees, round ponds and narrow paths. Beyond the great garden there lay a large, peaceful lake and next to the lake a deep forest. All of this were a part of the castle grounds and were surrounded by the brick wall. Round the clock the guards would circle through the castle ground to secure maximum safety precautions._

_The sound of creaking hinges echoed through the hall. Tom turned his attention to the other side of the room to see the heavy double doors being pulled open. The illuminating moon light crept up along the maroon carpet as the gap between the two doors widened. Reflected in the light were dark shadows. Tom could clearly see the four shapes which the shadows belonged to, all wearing dark clothing they stood in the door opening with their gazes seemingly pointed towards the throne which the king sat upon._

_The moon light coming through the doors diminished as two of the shapes pulled them shut. They remained on each side of the doors with spears in firm grips, watching as the other two started to make their way down the maroon carpet. Tom felt a wicked grin tug at his lips in anticipation as they bowed in front of him, a man and a woman._

_They both wore dark clothes, the man had simple yet elegant black robes with the Slytherin crest of a silver snake embroided on it. Over the robes he wore a thick, black cloak with a hood pulled over his head. On his feet he wore heavy, leather boots and around his hips was a belt with a sheathed, yet visible dagger. In his gloved hand he held onto the typical spear all the king's guards carried._

_"My king." the man spoke. "I present to you the sorceress Lestrange." Tom's eyes swept over the woman, she also wore a dark cloak with the oversized hood pulled over her head, putting her face in shadow. At the mention of her name she pulled the hood back and let if fall over her back gracefully. Her dark brown, almost black, hair was tied back high up on her head with long curls falling down to her shoulder blades gently. A few locks fell around her face, softly grazing her cheekbones._

_She had a strong, pale face with high cheekbones, a pointed chin, straight nose and arched eyebrows. Her eyes were dark and menacing, circled in black chole and blood shot. Beneath her thick cloak, she wore a tight black dress with long, wide sleeves. The black fabric pooled around her ankles and was cut high in the front, revealing some skin and high-heels._

_"My lord." She greeted the man with a graceful bow without breaking eye contact, her lips were turned up in a wicked smile. "Always a pleasure." Her voice was smooth, inviting and dangerous. She unclasped her cloak with one hand, baring her shoulders and draped the fabric over the sharp point of the man's spear, who looked ready to correct her insolence if it hadn't been for Tom's dismissive hand gesture._

_"Bellatrix." The king spoke coldly. "I presume life in the woods is to your satisfaction?" His black eyes glinted as her wicked grin disminished._

_"It's.. fairly passable." she replied, her intriqued gaze locked with his own as she tilted her head to the side. "But I presume life in the castle is not."_

_Her statement made Tom's anger rise to the surface._

_"Do not use your witchcraft on me, Bellatrix." He hissed, rising from his throne. The grin returned to the sorceress lips, her face looked predatory and taunting at the same time. She remained silent and snapped with her fingers once, the sound rang through the big hall. A black snake appeared in her hands. With on hand wrapped right beneath the head of the snake and one with the snake's lower part of the body resting on it, she raised the snake's head to level with her own. Her predatory gaze stared hungrily at the snake as she lowly hissed at it._

_"No witchcraft, my lord." She spoke looking up at the angry king. "A little birdie whispered in my ear." She stopped with a smirk. "And why else would you call me here, if not for my help? If not for my magic?"_

_Tom took a few steps closer to her, his strong figure towering over her._

_"My spouse is showing some.. reluctance." He said. The witch looked at him as if considering his words._

_"Say no more." she said a moment later with her grin back on her face. Tom watched as the snake seemed to shrink within the sorceress' grip until it errupted into soft, black smoak. The haze slowly disolved and in Bellatrix's grip she now held an elegant phial with a black substance in it._

_"Love potion?" Tom questioned, his gaze transfixed by the way the moon light reflected against the clear glass._

_"Of sorts." Bellatrix replied, her eyes glinting eagerly. "You'll sweep your.. spouse, right off his feet."_

_

* * *

_

Flickering lights danced across the pale skin and the flames spread warmth through the room, still the body on the stone tomb was as cold as a corpse. Exactly one year had passed since the boy had fallen into his enchanted slumber. He had never showed any signs of waking and the witch was no where to be found. Tom's fingers were gently running through the black locks falling over the satin pillows in beautiful waves.

He placed a hand over the boy's clothed chest, feeling the soft heartbeats against his open palm. Tom had grabbed the first opportunity he got to feed the boy the potion, which had been during breakfast the morning after. After the night's events the boy had refused to come down to the dining room, which was to be expected. Instead Tom had sent his servants with breakfast to the boy's room. He was found passed out cold on the floor an hour later and to this day had not come out of his state.

Tom had ordered his men to once again go into the woods and bring back the soreceress, but she had disappeared without a trace. Months had gone by and his never ending search had continued to be unsuccessful.

The long fingers traced the white fabric slowly, enjoying the soft feelings against his rough fingertips. His eyes were fixed on the boy's face as his hand reached around the exposed throat, there was no reaction.

Anger swept through his weins, his fists tightenend, one of them still wrapped around the boy's delicate throat. His body shuddered as he took a ragged breath and sunk his nails into tender, cold skin. His arms shook from the pressure he put in his tight grip and he felt his fingers going numb. The delicate features on the boy's face remained stoic and peaceful, his eyelids didn't flutter, his face wasn't screwed up in pain och his lips weren't trembling with soft groans leaving them. The cold skin within his hold felt dead and unresponsive, there was no rushing blood or racing pulse beneath his touch.

With an impatient growl Tom released his hold on the delicate throat and slammed his fists against the stone tomb the boy was lying on. His back heaved and his breathing was loud and harsh. His angry eyes were set upon the boy's face, the peace lingering over the body was infuriating. The pale throat was already starting to bruise, Tom stared at it as if transfixed. These signs of life were the only things that kept his search for the witch going, he knew there was a way to bring the boy back.

Tom placed one of his hands on top of the boy's gently beating heart while the other went to his pocket. Pulling out a pocket watch from his robes, he sighed and watched as the clock drew close to midnight. With one last look at the boy's face he was ready to leave, until something stopped him. The heart beneath his touch skipped a beat before thudding, hard, against the king's palm. His heart stopped for a second and with his every sense on edge he noticed the small twitch of the boy's eyelids and felt a now much stronger heartbeat.

Gradually the boy started showing more signs of life. Placing a hand over the open mouth he felt hot air against his fingers. The boy's small chest started to heave with every breath and his skin began heating up. Tom watched with eagerness as the eyelids started fluttering until the boy finally managed to crack them half open. As dazed emerald pools stared back at him, not really seeing him, the king felt a smirk playing across his lips.

"Good morning, my love."


	2. Midnight adventures

**2. Midnight Adventures**

_chapter__ slightly edited._**  
**

* * *

It took the boy a week to fully regain consciousness. He had been slipping in and out of his sleeping state regularly, never waking entirely. The boy's two maidservants had been appointed the task of watching over him as he had been moved to his old room in the castle. One day, one of the two women came knocking on the door to the king's chambers with the news of the boy's awakening.

Tom found himself seated right next to the queen-sized bed with his eyes burning into dazed emerald pools. He grabbed one of the boy's small hands into his own and stroked his coarse thumb across the parched skin. A sound of discomfort slipped through the slightly parted lips and the small hand weakly pulled away from the touch, landing softly on top of the soft comforter. Tom frowned bitterly at the rejection but his interest perked at the sound of the boy's small sounds. His breathing was shallow and his chest was rising and falling heavily underneath the blanket. The emerald eyes were unfocused and fought to remain open, even though it seemed to put a big strain on the weak boy. His head lulled to the side and heavy eyelids closed over the boy's green eyes.

"Wake up, my love." Tom whispered, his hans enclosing over the side of the boy's neck, his fingers stroking against the back of his head. The boy hummed and the corner of his eyelids flickered before a frown appeared on the peaceful face. Tom stared in anticipation as the boy fought to open his eyes and he smiled as emerald eyes finally welcomed him. The boy's lips were parting and Tom, with his hand still resting around the tender neck, leaned in closer. A deep exhausted sigh escaped from the boy's lips, his eyes closed and the frown on his face deepened.

"Get him some water, servant." Tom said not sparing a glance towards the maids in the room. With a "Yes, my king." one of the women curtsied and swiftly left the room. She came back a couple of minutes later, carrying a tray with a silver water pitcher and an empty silver goblet. She placed the tray on the bedside table and poured some water into the goblet, waiting for Tom's dismissal before backing away.

Maneuvring himself side to side with the boy, Tom gently slipper a strong arm underneath the boy's back and slowly pulled him upwards into this embrace. The boy's unresponsive body was light in his arms and Tom heard the joints in the boy's back crack during the movement. When Tom had pulled him into a sitting position he saw the boy's head fall backwards, his neck craning over the king's broad shoulder.

With little effort the king managed to bring the cold, silver goblet to the boy's lip and began pouring the water into his parted mouth. In a matter of second the boy began to cough, his body convulsing as most of the water ended up on his clothed chest. He started to shiver, his head still hanging over the king's shoulder awkwardly. The king eased the boy down on his back and gently stroked the side of his face.

Emerald eyes stared at him, dazed and confused. He tried to sit up but looked as if something invicible pushed him back. His face contorted into a strained expression and his head heavily hit the bed. His tired, shaking arm reached up and grasped at his aching head, groaning. "I don't feel very well.." His pale skin had taken a rather sick tone and his entire body was shaking. His energy seemed to run out and his arm fell back down onto the bed with a thud. He was close to sobbing with frustration, his body felt exhausted but no where near the relief of falling asleep.

Tom stared in wonder with a smirk on his lips. He sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly let his hand run across the boy's warm cheek. With a whimper the boy turned his head away from the touch. Tom bit back a growl and instead muttered soothingly; "You've been asleep for a very long time, my love." Dazed emerald eyes stared at him in confusion.

"How long? I... I don't remember.." His voice trailed off in an incoherent slur. Tom perked up, giving the boy a look.

"What is it that you do not remember?" He asked smoothly, running his hands through the black locks. The boy's eye fell and a frown appeared on his forehead, he appeared deep in thought.

"I don't remember anything.." His voice was shaking with desperation. "Please tell me what is going on!" He made another effort to sit up once more, this time successfully pulling himself up against the headboard. His dark tousled hair fell like curtains around his face. His emerald eyes were darting from side to side frantically. Tom edged closer to the boy who seemed to withdraw into himself.

"You do not remember me?" The boy shook his head forcefully from side to side, his hair messing up even further. Looking deep into the wulnerable emerald eyes, Tom smiled.

"I'm your fiancé." The boy's eyes widened in shock, his lips trembling and parting in surprise "We are to be married." Tom continued, enjoying the sight of the boy trying to process the information. "I was devastated when you were cursed into what I believed to be an eternal sleep, but you have finally woken up." The boy closed his eyes without saying anything. The king placed a hand on his soft cheek as a small tear made it's way under the black eyelashes.

"I.. I don't remember that." the distraught boy finally got out. He sighed heavily, his body sagging from exhaustion. "Can you tell me my name?" He opened his eyes, staring into the king's dark gaze.

"Your name is Harrison, and I am king Tom of Slytherin." Tom said, grinning as he saw the boy's eyes widen.

"K-king?" he stuttered, placing his hands flat on the bed. Tom nodded, lifting one of the boy's small hands into his own. Placing a soft kiss on the back of the hand he whispered; "and you are my future prince."

"Prince?" The boy pulled his hand out of the king's grasp and tightly gripped the cover of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head from side to side. "I don't remember any of this!" his voice was frantic and desperate.

"Slytherin is one of the four kingdoms; the strongest and richest of them all." Tom said, his black eyes eager with triumph. "And you will be its prince by my side. Prince Harrison." The boy lowered his head, black locks of hair falling around the sides gracefully. 'Prince Harrison' he mouthed the words quietly, as if tasting them.

"My head hurts." he declared and sunk back onto the bed, his head softly hitting the pillow. "I t-think I need some rest." Tom placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and stood up.

"Sleep, my prince." he said, leaving the room and feeling more powerful than he had felt in a very long time. Maybe something good would come out of this after all.

* * *

"My king!" Tom turned around, stopping in his tracks. A man, clad in a black travelling cloak bowed in front of him. "We have found the sorceress, would you like us to bring her-"

"Execute her." With that he turned and continued walking down the corridor.

* * *

_Harry... Harry. HARRY! _

He jolted awake, sweaty, shaking from head to toe_. _The cold, female voice pierced through his body like a vicious poison. The mere sound of the stranger's voice made him feel cold. He couldn't place who it was, or understand why she made him feel like that. It had started with a mumble, then the words had become more clear to him; 'Harry'. The name was spoken with harsh anger, leaving the boy feeling insecure and anxious.

In his dream he had felt completely terrible, yet so warm, yet so.. connected. _Harry_.. It had felt so familiar, the first thing he had been able to recognize since he woke up. It felt right. Everything about his dreams had felt so real, the cold feeling, the harsh voice and the distant scent of horses and hay.

Shaking out of his thoughts, the boy noticed a door that he hadn't seen before. The got out of bed on shaking legs and slowly made his way over to the other side of the room. He opened the door quietly and peeked through the slim opening. It was a bathroom. He rushed inside, turned on the beautiful marble sink and doused his face with the refreshing water. With a sigh he wiped his arms with his arms and lifted his head up.

His eyes widened as he was met by his own reflection. Big emerald eyes stared back at him with fascination. Deep black locks of hair fell gently around the sides of his face and graced his thin shoulders. He was pale, and very slim. With sharp cheekbones, thin but full lips and a boyish grin he stood there, facing himself for what felt like the first time. _Harry. _he thought, running a finger over his face, examining himself.

He pulled back quickly. There was something about the feel that made him uneasy. His skin felt completely parched beneath his touch. Shaking his head, he left the bathroom.

Harry took in his surroundings, the room was bigger than he imagined. At the center of the room there was a huge bed with it's dark wooden headboard pressed against the wall. The bedspread was navy colored with silver trimmings around the edges. It looked so soft. Harry traced his oversensitive fingers against the fabric and quickly pulled back at the touch. His fingertips felt uncomfortable and he gently rubbed his hands together, trying to get the feeling to go away.

The mattress dipped under his weight as he slowly sat down, back straight, on the navy bedspread. There was a cold presence in the room that shot shivers down his spine, it was too quiet and uninviting. A silver light illuminated the room as the moonlight peeked through the thin fabric of the curtains. Harry's eyes were fixed on the wall as his every thought was consumed by an empty feeling, had he always been this incapable of having emotions? There was nothing about this room that felt like anything he could call a home. His back heaved as a soft sigh escaped between his cold lips. His pale fingers gripped the edge of the bed, digging into the bedspread as he rolled his stiff shoulder, trying to relieve some of the tension.

He shuddered as he felt phantom hands rubbing them. He stiffly stood up and walked over to one of the dark walls. His back relaxed as he leaned against the cool surface, and he suddenly felt exhausted. He eased himself down on the floor while still pressing himself against the wall. The dark locks of hair tickled his chin. He tried to comprehend the information he had gotten earlier - he was engaged! And to a king nonetheless. He slowly lifted his right hand and rubbed his thumb against the bare ring finger. No ring? he wondered curiously and pulled himself to his feet.

His eyes caught the sight of a wooden desk sitting in front of a beautiful mirror. He walked over to the desk and gingerly opened the top drawer. The moonlight shimmered against the beautiful silver that met his gaze. The entire drawer was outlined with velvet fabric and had various pieces of expensive jewelry carefully lying around. He traced a silver chain with a beautiful diamond but didn't see a wedding ring anywhere. He opened the second drawer which had a comb and a number of hair pins in his. The last drawer had nothing but a wooden box in it, a wooden box secured with a padlock.

Ten minutes later he had given up trying to rip the box open and instead started looking around in the room. Already having decided that there was no key in the desk, Harry looked elsewhere and found himself in a big walk-in closet filled with fancy clothing. He stared sceptically at all of the expensive, detailed robes. Were these his? Looking down at the beautiful white robes he wore, he assumed that indeed those clothes belonged to him.

He searched through the closet but didn't find any key. Disappointed he placed the box back inside the drawer and promised himself that one day he would find a way to open it.

There didn't seem to be anything in this room that could trigger his memory, no photos, no journal or significent objects. It didn't seem like anyone had ever lived there. Harry shuddered, starting to feel smothered in the room. He moved towards the door and opened it quietly, peeking through it to see a long dark corridor. He slipped out and shut the door behind him. With his back firmly placed against the hard surface of the door, he stared from side to side, trying to decide the best way to go. Where did he want to end up anyway?

Shrugging, he turned right and began to wander aimlessly through the dark castle. It was quiet; his steps echoed against the stone walls and even though he knew it was his own steps, it sent shivers down his spine. He tried his hardest to remember the way back to his rooms, but after numerous corridors and several staircases he was completely lost. Everything looked the same, with long, navy carpets and arched windows.

He couldn't help but wonder how big the castle really was as he wandered down yet another set of stairs. He was met by another corridor and then a pointed, wooden door. He pulled heavily at the cold, iron handle and walked through the door.

He had walked into a beautiful darkened hall with pearly white marble walls and floor. The arched ceiling seemed to be three floors high with great chandeliers hanging high in the air. A long red carpet went from one side of the room, starting by high double doors, to the other - ending in front of a magnificent golden throne. The double doors must be the entrance, he guessed. Long marble pillars were symmetrically placed on each side of the carpet and reached up to the high ceiling. Large windows on both sides of the hall let the moonlight in. It danced across the beautiful marble and twinkled against the polished surface.

Harry stared in awe, craning his neck to watch the golden chandeliers sparkle in the moonlight. His steps echoed through the hall as he hesitantly explored. He made his way up to the throne and let his fingers trace the golden arm rest. He looked over his shoulder, to see no one there, before sitting down on the red cushioned seat. Relaxing, he leaned back into the throne and gripped the arm rest on each side of his body. The long red carped was exposed in front of him, almost making him feel pointed out; like it was a big red arrow pointing in his direction.

With a shudder he stood up and quickly left the hall. He turned in a different direction and got to a more secluded part of the castle, the corridors were narrower and the wall were empty from windows. He walked right by a staircase leading even deeper down in the castle; guessing that he now was on the ground floor. A familiar scent caught his attention, it was the same smell he had dreamt about. His pace quickened as he followed the scent. Behind yet another wooden door, a big stable was revealed. The stable was divided into separate, high stalls on each side of the room, leaving an open space in the middle crowded with discarded hay and dirt. He stalls were wooden, and at the top where the wood ended, iron bars started and reached almost all the way to the ceiling.

The smell of horses, rough leather and hay were all too familiar to Harry, he guessed that he spent a lot of time in the stable.

He stood on his tip-toes, trying to look between the bars, but realized he was several inches too short. He rolled up the long white sleeves to his elbows and gripped the iron bars in his small fists. With a grunt he started to lift his entire weight. His feet left the ground as his body kept sliding up the wooden stall. His arms began to shake and his knuckles turned white as his fingers slipped and his grip loosened. When the top of his head was leveled with the bottom of the bars the strain in his wrists became to much and he lost his grip completely, falling on his butt down on the ground with an 'oompf'

Standing up, he tried his best to dust the dirt of his white robes but the fabric had already stained.

"These bothersome clothes!" he cursed, pushing the sleeves back to his elbows as they began to fall down his arms. He noticed a short, wooden foot-stool in the corner of the room. Above the stool, hanging against the wall was dark pieces of fabric. Getting closer, Harry could make out a pair of pants, a shirt and a travelling cloak. The pants and shirt were in different shades of brown and the cloak was the shade of faded, light green.

Excitedly Harry started to unbutton his white robes and pulled the soft fabric over his head. Only wearing underwear and white stockings he reached for the bronze shirt and pulled the rough piece of clothing over his head, shuddering as the woven material seemed to claw at his parched skin. The over sized shirt reached all the way down to his knees. He clumsily removed the stockings and pulled the large pants over his bare legs, securing them at the hip with a piece of rope he found on the floor. He tucked the long shirt into the pants and slipped his bare feet into the large boots, not bothering to tie them.

Picking up the soft white clothes from the floor, he threw them in the slot between the wall and a stall, watching them disappear from his view in the dark shadows. Finally, he grabbed the large cloak and threw it around his shoulders. Small fingers fidgeted with the clasp for a while before finally being able to fasten it. He pulled the hood over his head and buttoned the shirt's cuffs.

With a smile, he pulled the square double doors open and welcomed the cold night breeze. He stepped out into the dark and took in his surrounding. He seemed to be on the east side of the castle. He could make out a great wall in the distance surrounding the castle ground. Within the walls in his view there was a big lake, right next to the massive forest right in front of him. Feeling like an adventureous kid Harry didn't waste a second before entering among the trees.

The forest grew wilder and wilder, the old magnificent trees became more and got closer to one another. A twig caught Harry's hood and pulled him back, causing the boy to stumble backwards. He pulled against it, effectively breaking the branch in half as his body lurched forward. He continued fighting his way through the dense forest, occasionaly tripping over exposed roots on the ground. He pulled his green woven cloak closer to his body as he pushed himself through a mass of branches, gasping as one of them swung back and caught his cheek, leaving it red and stinging. In defeat, Harry fell down to his knees in the midst of all the twigs and let out a heavy sigh. He struggled to maneuver his feet in front of his body, kicking leaves and branches out of the way as he did so. In frustration he grabbed the swinging shoelaces and pulled at them, tightening the loose boots as much as he could around his thin ankles. As he pulled himself to his feet, supporting himself against a tree, he noted in satisfaction that even though the shoes were still too big, they caused him to stumble less now.

With new determination, he countinued through the dark woods. The forest was so thick that no light came through the top of the trees anymore. Harry didn't know how long he struggled through the wild woods untill it finally started to clear up. The trees got further apart and Harry's steps quickened in anticipation. The moon light came through and seemed to glow brighter the further he went. His heart was beating fast in his chest from exiliaration, his need to know what lie ahead.

Without thinking he started running through the forest, using his hands to bat away offending branches and clumsily jumping over roots and rocks. His breath was ragged, his lungs burning, as he rushed though the woods. The cold wind was in his hair and he had never felt more refreshed. He brushed by trees, and more trees untill his steps finally came to a halt at a clearing.

His eyes swept over a beautiful forest lake, its water so dark in the night it almost looked black. High trees surrounded the secluded lake and reflected against the calm surface of the water. The gorgeous night sky was exposed above the lake and the bright stars light up the sky. The illuminating moon light fell on the lake, making soft spots twinkle on the surface. Harry stumbled down a small slope of dirt and stood admiring the view on the waterside.

Sweat had formed at the back of his neck and made his thick woven shirt stick to his skin, making his already oversensitive skin prickle in discomfort. He quickly disgarded the heavy traveling cloak and let it slip down to the ground, ignoring how parts of it fell into the water and started soaking up. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his oversized, copper colored shirt before pulling it over his head and throwing it against the dirty slope. His pale skin was exposed to the cold breeze. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing his hair and cooling down his skin in small waves.

He looked down on the big leather boots. He didn't want the leather to get ruined in the water so he sloppily kicked them off. His sepia colored pants which had been tucked inside the boots pooled around his naked feet. Bending over, Harry rolled up the fabric to his knees and straightened himself up. Slowly he lowered his right foot into the water and shuddered at how cold it was, goosebumps formed on his skin. He stepped with both feet into the water, getting used to the soothing feel against his skin. He started to slowly walk towards the middle of the lake, letting his feets gently glide through the water. It didn't take long before the water came up to his knees and started to soak his pants. Feeling the rough, wet fabric stick to his skin made him uncomftorable.

He looked around quickly, listening for any sound of life in the quiet forest. Deciding no one was around, a blush rose to his cheeks as he slipped the pants down his hips and let the fabric fall into the water. He quickly stepped out of them, exposing himself fully. He threw the pants behind his shoulder and waded deeper into the water until the water was up to his hips. The water was cool and eased his dry skin. Harry closed his eyes and let all his worries disappear, he felt free and alive.

Easing himself deeper into the water, he let it wash over his torso and shoulders. With a pleasurable sigh he felt his stiff limbs relax and the ache wash away. Opening his eyes, Harry took a moment to stare into his reflection against the black, water surface. His pale skin was illuminated by the light of the moon and his emerald eyes looked darker than usual. Reality came crashing upon him. He didn't look like royalty, was he the only one to realized that? Or was that the only thing on people's mind when he was on Tom's arm.

Harry didn't know what to think of the king, he couldn't remember anything about the man. They had to be close, they were engaged after all. Harry sighed and silently wished that his memories would return as soon as possible, maybe then it would awaken some of his feelings for the king. But what if they didn't come back before the wedding? Harry couldn't get married to a man he saw as a stranger! It wouldn't be fair on either him on Tom. Maybe he could ask Tom to push back the wedding, then he could spend his time trying to remember instead of worrying.

"You there!"

Harry gasped, turning around wildly in the water. On the shore, between a couple of trees there was a blonde man with a bow raised, arrow poised and pointing at him. He wore clothes similiar to those Harry had taken from the castle, but they looked more expensive and the cloak he wore around his shoulders was black. Harry could easily make out the king's crest embroided upon the fine material. He wasn't scared, he was embarrased. Embarrased at being caught in his own thoughts, in his peaceful place with nothing to cover his bare body but the water. He felt invaded.

"Get out of the water, boy!" The man called. Harry stood in his place, cheeks turning red.

"Could you please turn around, sir?" He called back, not intrested in flashing himself before another man. The blonde in questions lowered his bow and quirked an eyebrow. He didn't say anything but merely stood there, expectingly. Harry didn't need to be told, he could tell what the answer was.

He began to back away, towards his clothes, his eyes never leaving the blonde man. When the water became too shallow, he leaned backwards, letting his shoulders touch the water and swam backwards. His back finally touched the shore and Harry pulled himself up onto the ground, raising his knees to cover his parts. He fished out the pants that he had carelessly thrown behind his shoulders. They hadn't made it to the shore and instead were now soaking wet from being in the water. Harry looked up at the man at the other side of the lake who kept his eyes firmly locked on the boy. Nervously, Harry grabbed for the oversized shirt and slipped it over his head, hating the way it got stuck to his dripping body.

He stood up, letting the fabric pool around his knees, and slipped his wet feet into the leather boots without bothering to tie over to the other side of the lake, Harry noticed that the man was gone. A few moments later he realized that the blonde had just moved closer, rounding the lake and moving towards him.

He started to feel scared now, he didn't know whether he had done anything wrong, would the king be mad? Maybe the man would think he was just an intruder, what would happen to him then?

The man towered above him, dark eyes firm as stone.

"Who are you, boy? What are you doing on the castle ground?" He asked, his voice harsh. Harry hated the way he referred to him as "boy". It triggered something inside of him.

_"Get a move on with those chores, boy!" _An even harsher voice in his head shouted. The image of a big, threatening man popped into his head, leaving him dizzy and unfocused. His heart started to beat faster and he felt anxious. The sudden rush of emotion scared him.

"Are you listening to me?" Strong hands grabbed at his shoulders, more memories flashed in his head. Memories of hard, unforgiving hands hurting his body. He threw his body back, coming back to reality as he hit the ground, hard. He was trembling, his body felt weak. He looked up at the blonde man, who held out a hand. Harry slipped his hand into the bigger one, rising to his feet as the stronger one pulled him up.

"I'm H-h-harrison." Harry said, biting his lip hard trying to stop the trembling. "I live in the c-castle." Harsh, masculine hands gripped the fabric around his shoulders and hastily pulled his body forward.

"We'll see about that, get a move on. We're going to the castle."


	3. Marielle and Bertille

**3. Marielle and Bertille**

I am sorry for the long wait if their is anyone out there who still read this story. It took me a while to decide upon the plot of this story and untill I had that figured out I was in a serious writers block. I have made some changes to the last two chapters also, you're not missing anything, but I wasn't completly happy with them. _Hopefully you will enjoy the rest of the story as it begins to form. _

**Also: I'm looking for a beta, so if there is someone out there, don't hesitate to let me know!  
**

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think as he entered the beautiful main hall, what would happen to him now? Certainly he couldn't be in trouble for being caught in the castle grounds, he was after all the king's consort. But as the king's consort, was it normal for him to have this anxiety in his heart? Like some common child waiting for his punishment. The tall man was right behind his step and he placed a coarse hand on the back of the boy's neck, bringing him to a halt. Harry tensed under the touch, unconsciously shrugging his shoulder trying to shake the hand off him. They stood on the red velvet carpet in front of the majestic throne in silence. The moon was still high on the night sky, peeking through the tall windows. The wet pants clung to the boy's legs and he was uncomfortably aware of how the cold material stuck to his skin.

"What are we waiting for?" The boy voiced his concern. The man turned his head in the direction of a door on the right side of the wall behind the throne.

"Quiet." He replied coldly, his grip on the boy's neck tightening as the door was pulled open, revealing a tall man enveloped in shadows. The king stepped into the light, his gaze falling upon the boy instantly, his face showing a slight confusion and anger. He walked over the throne, his pull-over robes fluttering behind him and easing down as the king sat. Unlike Harry, who had earlier that night sat down on the throne with a feeling of discomfort, Tom seemed to relish in his supperior demenour that the throne enpowered. Two men followed the king and stopped in place on each side of the throne, each of them at a safe distance.

"What is the meaning of his?" Tom questioned harshly. "Do unhand the boy, Malfoy." The blonde man let go as if burned and the hand fell to his side. Harry frowned at the name he seemed to have earned for himself, boy, but his thoughts quickly went back to the seriousness of the situation.

"I found him wandering about in the Fenforest, my king. He claims to live here." He sent Harry a cold look and the boy gingerly turned his head to face the king, hoping for a reassuring gesture from his soon to be husband. He was let down as he noticed the stern look on the king's features and he suddenly felt very small. There was something about the way the king looked down on him from his throne with that expression that made it hard for Harry to believe that they had ever been equals, or lovers.

"Tell me something, _servant._" Tom hissed with a hint of bizarre glee in his otherwise angry expression. "How is it that the boy was not detected prior to his entrance into the Fenforest? I do hope that my men are not incompetent to act according to their ranks." Harry felt the tension in the room at those words, in his nervousness his breathing stopped.

"Perhaps that is a question for the men inside of the castle, my king." The blonde man said through his teeth. "Surely it is their job to make sure that no one comes in, or _comes out_ of the castle without your permission. " The king gripped the arm rests of the throne tightly, his knuckles turning white and his expression hardening.

"I will see to it that their lack of attention is corrected." He hissed and his gaze fell on Harry. "You may return to your duty, Malfoy." The man bowed his head and swiftly left the hall. Harry swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more than to look away from the cold look in the king's eyes.

"Tell me something, Harrison." His smooth voice echoed through the quiet hall, his gaze never wavering as he leaned forward in his throne. "Do I frighten you?" Harry's eyes widened and he nervously wrung his hands together.

"Not at all, my king." He said quietly, trying to pay the same respect as he had seen the blonde man do and hoping that this was the right answer. Tom thought over this for a second and leaned back, ressuming his position in the throne. Harry noticed that his knees had begun shaking, the coldness and exhaustion was starting to take its toll on him. Tom stood up elegantly and walked over to Harry, holding out a big hand. Harry hesistantly put his thin hand in the large grip, straightening himself and trying to control his legs.

"I think this disturbance in your slumber has made you weary, how about we retire to your chambers?" Harry nodded and let the king lead him out of the main hall. The king gestured for the two men in the room to stay where they were as they made an attempt to follow. They walked down the dark corridors in silence, when Tom looked at Harry up and down in what looked like disgust.

"What are you wearing exactly? You look like nothing more than a servant." Harry looked down at his rugged, wet stable clothes.

"I found them in the stable and I changed out of my night clothes.. I felt more comfortable like this." He explained, sounding pathetic to his own ears. The king scoffed and Harry flinched at the sound.

"More comfortable? Your night attires are made out of the finest silk from the eastern lands, I could not think of anything more suitable against your delicate skin." Harry blushed at the words, looking down on the floor. "Those rags are not fit for a future prince. I will make sure that we find you a set of new bedwear, something more comfortable but elegant all the same."

"That is not necessary." Harry said nervously. "I just didn't want to get them dirty, that is all." Lying in an attempt to cover up how uncomfortable the luxury made him feel, and the thought of the king getting him another set of expensive night clothes was just outrageous.

"And where are they now, your clothes?" The king inquired, already knowing the answer.

"The stable, my king."

"And you figured they would not get dirty lying about in the stables?" Harry felt shame errupt within him, how could a mere boy like him treat the king's clothes with such recklessness.

"I-I am sorry, my king." he stuttered out his apology. "I will go fetch them right-" The king hushed him with a gesture and for a while all that could be heard was Tom's heavy footsteps against the carpet. They turned around the corner and Harry could make out the door to his chambers, arched and with its elegant knob.

"What I really want todiscuss with you, is the matter of you leaving the castle without supervision." Tom said as he pulled the door open and gestured for Harry to enter. The boy braced himself as the king gently maneveroued him onto the chair in front of his tall mirror and ornate desk. Their eyes met in the mirror.

"I do not want you wandering about in the castle during the night, nor do I want you on the grounds during any time of the day without supervision and my personal permission." The king said sternly, stroking a finger against the boy's flushed face. "I can imagine you being very weary in the future, I will only allow you as much roaming as I see fit for you in this state. Until I see you get better, you will be very limited. I will see to it that I have one of my men with you at all times when you are not in your room, for your own protection." Harry turned in his chair to stare the king right in his face.

"My protection?" He questioned, his brows creasing into a frown. "What do I need protection from? Please, my king, I will not leave the castle without your permission but I am not sure if I would be comfortable with any of those men following me around." Tom smiled, it was a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I take this situation very seriously, my dear." He said, running a hand through Harry's hair. "I am sure that as you start to become familiar with the castle again, you will get used to my men as well as me once more." He kissed the boy's flushed forehead, smiling at the warmth of his flesh. Then he stared deeply into the emerald eyes. "I have lost you once, my beloved. I will not do it again." Harry felt his lips involunterily open in a silent gasp at the intensity of those words, the determination and affection he could see in the king's eyes touched something within him. For the first time he could see something within the man he could imagine himself loving.

"I understand, my king." He said, trying to convey his deepest respect for this man who had been by his side all through this enchanted slumber that had cost him his memory. Tom nodded, sensing the boy's greatfulness and straightened himself up.

"I will send for the maids, they will help you change into another set of nightwear, you need the remains of the night to rest." The king retreated, wishing the boy a good night. Harry moved over to the bed and within a couple of minutes he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes as a sudden light pierced through his closed eyelids and woke him up. Through blurry eyes he could see two figures on each side of his bed, pulling the curtains open and letting the morning sun light beam in through the window.

"Good morning, Master Harrison." One of the women said, bowing her head in a way that caused her tight, brown ponytail to bounce up and down against her back.

"Good morning.." Harry replied, trailing off, as he slowly pushed himself up on his elbows and rubbed his tired eyes. "I apologize, I seem to have forgotten your names." The brunette pulled down the duvet so that it pooled around Harry's bare feet, revealing the boy in a set of blue nightwear. The boy was confused, he remembered falling asleep in completely different clothes. The woman smiled.

"I am Marielle, and this is Bertille, master Harrison." She said, gesturing to the other woman with slightly darker hair. They both bowed once more, and clasped their hands at their front, staring at Harry expectantly. "We have prepared for you bath, master Harrison." Harry sat up on the edge of the bed and worked his stiff shoulders, sighing in relief as he heard them pop.

"Please, Marielle, just call me Harry." He said, testing the cold, wooden floor against his naked feet and standing up. Mariella was taken aback, staring at Harry with quite the scandalized expression on her face. "Oh but Master Harrison, that is quite inappropiate." Harry was about to reply when he noticed Bertille beginning to pull the bedding off the bed. "Wait, what are you doing?" He questioned. "I have barely slept in those yet." Bertille's head shot up but she continued her work.

"Master Harrison, we change these every day and a because you were still wet when you fell asleep last night, it is not possible that you could sleep in these again without a good washing." She replied good-naturally. Harry blinked.

"Yes, but they are quite dry now, I simply cannot have you changing this every day. It is both wasting water and your energy."

"But master Harrison, the water was dirty, it is in the sheets now and it is by order of the king we change beddings every morning." Bertille insisted and Harry gave in, having noticed that the king's orders was not something that anyone could easily go against.

"Now, master Harrison, if you will." Marielle cleared her throat, gesturing towards the door on the right side of the room. "Before the water turns cold." Harry nodded, padding over to the door and slipping into the bathroom. The air was getting stuffy from the warm water fumes and it smelled like perfumes coming from what he assumed to be the bath water. He heard the door close behind him and saw Marielle enter the room with a fluffy white towel and a blue satin robe.

"Thank you." Harry said as she hung up the articles of fabric on hooks on the wall. He really took in the beautiful bathroom for the first time. First off, it was huge! It was the same size as his bedroom, with white carpet and two elegant pillars at the entrance. Once you went beyong the pillars, the room seemed to open up, with a row of marble surfaces with gold-plated sinks on one side. There was high mirrors above the sinks, two on each side with an angle according to the wall and one broader in the inbetween, arching at the middle. On the other side, there was an alcove with a small marble step leading up to a beautiful marble bathtub. On the side of bathtub, there was a wall with a high nisch with beautiful patterns engraved in the wall. The whole bathroom was decorated in beige marble with golden details. Small plants in pots were placed on some surfaces in the room, adding some green, red and orange. In the ceiling there was a white chandelier which reflected beautifully against the shiny surfaces in the room.

"This is beautiful." Harry muttered to himself, stepping further into the room, his feet coming in contact with the cold marble floor, he trailed his hand against the wall and felt invisble patterns on the surface.

Marielle stepped up behind Harry. "If I may, master Harrison." he spoke, while gesturing to his blue, oversized, satin shirt he had worn to bed. Harry stared at her questionly, and suddenly realized what she meant.

"Oh. No, I would rather be left alone for this." He hurridly explained, self-consciously crossing his arms over his clothed chest. "There really is not any need for you to.." He trailed off.

"Master Harrison, I simply cannot leave you alone. By order of the king, we assist you with your morning routines, such as bathing. It would not be the first time, Master." She explained in her usual calm and high-pitched tone.

"Well, I thought you were my servants, therefore should you not instead be listening to my orders?" Harry snapped, losing his patience with these intrusive women and their darn orders. Marielle looked taken aback.

"I apologize, master Harrison." she spoke softly, her eyes falling to the floor for a second. "But I must insist." Harry felt like throwing his hands in the air in despair, but refrained from it.

"If you do insist." He said through his teeth. "But I will have a word with the king about this.." Before Marielle could assist him, he pulled the shirt over his head and childishly threw it to the floor, getting even angrier as Marielle patiently picked it up and folded it before placing it in a wick basket on the floor. While her back was turned, Harry disgarded himself of his underwear hastily and climbed into the warm water, placing the article of clothing against the side of the tub. He turned his head away in discomfort when Marielle took care of his underwear as well, placing it in the same basket as his shirt.

He felt his anger quickly drain from him as he sunk into the warm water. He inhaled the flowery scent coming from the layer of bubbles and let his head fall back against the edge of the marmor tub, noticing happily the soft head rest. He lay there soaking his body and feeling more relaxed than he could ever remember feeling. When Marielle reminded Harry of their apparantely tightly schedueled morning routine, the boy reached for the soap the maid held in her hand and began scrubbing every ince of his delicate skin, pratically feeling the dirty water from the night before seeping out of his skin, all the while trying to shut off the woman's prescence.

"Master Harrison, if you would lean your head back." She said, succesfully ruining his peace. He did as he was told and she began to douse his long hair with water from a silver pitcher. When it was thoroughly wet, she pulled out a large vial with a thick purple liquid in it that she smeared on her hands. She reached out towards Harry's head when he reluctantly pulled back.

"I think I can do that on my own." He said, feeling even more put-off by the situation.

"I know you can, master Harrison." She said, her hands still raised. "But I must insist." The four magical words got a desperate sigh out of Harry as he resigned to his fate, letting the woman work the liquid into his hair. After she had helped him rinse it out, it was time to get out of the bath. Harry wished the he could've lain there all day, alone and to his own thoughts. There was something about the feeling of water against his normally parched skin that made him absolutely delarious.

He stepped out of the tub, dripping water on the floor and felt himself get enveloped by a large white towel, and hands pressing against his side, drying his skin all too roughly. He tried to wriggle out of the grasp but the woman's hands were persistant, making sure to enclose the towel and smother every drop of water on his body. Another towel was suddenly one his head, working on his dripping hair as Harry held onto the one covering his body. When Marielle was satisfied with drying his hair, she held out the blue satin robe for Harry.

"Um, could you perhaps turn around for a second." Harry questioned quietly at the woman staring expectantly at him. Her eyes widened a little in question.

"No need to be shy, master Harrison. It is nothing I have not seen before." She said. Had her tone not been as earingly calm as usual, Harry would have thought as her as teasing. Nontheless she turned around and let him have his privacy as he pulled the robe around his body. He had to admit that the satin felt light and soft against his skin.

He existed the room, noticing out of the corner of his eyes, Marielle go down on her knees on the hard floor with a silver bucket and dry rags to clean up the water on the floor. He was met by Bertille in his bedroom, standing with her hands crossed at her front waiting for him. She pulled out the chair in front of the ornate mirror and gestured with her hand towards it.

"Master Harrison, if you will." She spoke as Harry only found himself staring at her. He inched towards the chair, feeling her push it inwards towards the ornate desk as he made it to sit down. He felt her lean around him to a drawer in the beautiful desk and pulled out a comb. Harry faced his own mirror in embarrassment as she began to comb through his almost completely dry hair. She tugged at the hair gently, making sure not to cause him any headaches. When she was done she looked into the mirror and met his eyes.

"I was thinking something absolutely stunning to wear this morning to make your impression on King Thomas." She said with a big smile. "After all it has been a while" Harry smiled back hesitantly, feeling to be honest a little awkward at the thought of being dolled up for this man he did not remember. But what could it really hurt to appease the man who clearly was so devoted to him?

"I picked out something in the colors of the Slytherin land, I think that the king will be very pleased." Bertille continued with enthusiasm. "And green does look great with your eyes." She pulled out another drawer and picked up a mahogny box which contained several pieces of beautiful jewlery. "With silver details of course." She picked up a simple silver chain with a beautiful, white stone pendant hanging down the front. She held the necklace to his neck and nodded to herself.

"Quite fetching do you not think so?" She asked. Harry nodded, it was indeed a very beautiful necklace, it felt a little much for his taste though. Bertille encircled it around his neck, letting the cold silver fall against his skin. She picked up a couple of slim silver rings and gently raised Harry's right hand in her own, slipping the rings onto one of his fingers gently. Harry looked down at his hand, noticing that one ring was plain while the other had a sort of braided pattern of it.

Bertille was running her hands through Harry's hair, which was now completely dry. A sudden image appeared in the boy's head. An image of himself, dunking his head in a big bucket of fresh water and with his hands squeezing a heavy amount of drops out of the lengths of his hair. The sensation of the warm sun drying his hair as small droplets ran down his back. Harry blinked a couple of times, idly wondering where this thought came from. He pondered his for a moment while Bertille was working with his hair. When she was done several thick strands of hair was pulled back on each side of his head, pinned at the back of his heads with thin, silver strands braided into his dark under hair.

His clothes for the day were placed on the blue bedspread that Bertille had so beautifully spread over his neatly made bed. Harry slipped into the underwear that she had put out for him, happy to still be covered by his blue robe. Bertille helped in get dressed in the rest of the clothes, which looked way too expensive. The fabric felt too hard and snug around his slim chest and the boy found himself breathing deeper than usually. He looked at himself in the mirror.

A pair of velvet, forest green shorts were wrapped snugly around his thighs, ending with its silver trimming a bit over his knees. Over the shorts he wore a snug strapless top in the same color, that formed according to his figure by braces hidden under long straps over silver that reached from top to bottom. Snapped at the front of his chest was a long dark green cloak, with a silver clasp, that fell down his back and covered his thin shoulders. On his feet he was wearing a pair of thin, brown pull-on boots with a leather fold-down collor that wrapped snugly around his narrow calves. While his clothes mostly made him uncomfortable, too exposed and were too tight, he had to admit that the shoes were really comfortable. He self-consciously pulled at the edges of the shorts, wondering to himself if this is what he wore every day, or if he was indeed just dolled up for this "special occasion".

"You look absolutely stunning, master Harrison." Bertille said, clapping her hands together loudly. A loud knock on the door was heard. "And not a minute too late." she continued and opened the door with a bow, before she let an unknown man in.

He was dressed in the usual clothes Harry had seen the king's men wear. He was tall and handsome with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy uncomfortably noticed the man's eyes sweeping over his figure for a second before his gaze turned to his own.

"Master Harrison." He addressed the boy with a bow. "I have come to assist you to the dining hall." Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Marielle exit the bathroom with a bucket in one hand and a wick basket with clothes and towels under her other arm. She paid her respect to the man before she and Bertille said their good-byes, leaving Harry and the unknown man alone.

"Please, after you sir." Harry said, gesturing to the door while he tried to unconsciously cover some skin with his long cloak. They walked in silence, Harry following half a step behind the man and wondering if he should ask for the man's name. He was pulled out of his musings as they stopped at a tall double door with two men guarding on each side. They both bowed and then pulled the door open for Harry.

He stepped in with a small 'thank you' and found himself in a beautiful dining hall with a long, mahogny table in the middle of the room. The king, who was seated at the far end of the table with his eyes set on a bunch of parchment, looked up as the doors opened and stood up to great his spouse.

"You beauty is radiating." King Tom said as he reached the shorter boy. He bent his head down and captured Harry's thin hand in his own coarse one. While keeping their eyes locked, he placed a small kiss on the back of Harry's hand, causing the boy to blush.

"Thank you, my king." he said nervously, feeling a small tingling sensation beneath his skin. Tom smiled, straightening himself up while he began to pull the boy towards the dining table.

"Do call me 'Tom'." He said gently as he pulled out the chair for Harry to sit on. "You are my spouse, not my servant." Harry straightened himself in the chair as Tom sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Yes, Tom." He said, the name sounding foreign on his tongue. Two plates appeared before each of them with greasy sausages, bacon, eggs, thick slices of cheese and tomatos, along with some heavily buttered toast.

"Thank you." Harry murmured to the servant who was wearing a simple, yet formal white shirt, tucked into black pants. A silver Slytherin brosch was pinned to his shirt pocket. Another man with the same attire was at Tom's side, Harry noted that the king did not pay any attention to the man as he placed a goblet next to his plate of food.

"Did you sleep well?" The king asked, his enthralled gaze locking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Yes." The boy nodded. "I woke up feeling well-rested, yet confused of course. This is a very new experience to me."

"Naturally." The king replied, taking a sip of his drink. "We can only hope that your memory is restored. I will attempt to arrange it so that your old life continues just like before, hopefully it was trigger your memories so that things can return to normal."

"About that.." Harry began. "There are some things that are really foreign to me here, that I do not feel comfortable with.." He trailed off, not knowing how to continue. The king stared at him questionly in silence for a moment, when he spoke it sounded forced.

"What are you refering to then?"

"The servants, in my room-"

"Then I shall have them replaced." Tom snapped, interrupting Harry's train of thoughts.

"No! That is not what I mean." Harry exclaimed hurridly. "I just.. I believe I am fully capable of taking baths and getting dressed on my own in the morning."

"Of course you are capable." The king said slowly. "They are merely there to assist you, they have done so for a long time."

"But their prescence is not needed." Harry said, feeling braver by the second.

"How so?" The king questioned, his voice growing colder. "If you are trying to redirect my orders, then you better have good reason." Harry was taken aback.

"They make me uncomfortable, is that not a good reason?" He stared in disbelief at the king, surprised over how little control he had over the situation.

"You will get used to it once more, Harrison." Tom spoke calmly. "Now let us not dicuss it further." It was a statement that made it clear that there was no room to argue. Harry sank back in his chair as the king began to eat his food. The boy merely stared down at the plate in embarrassment, feeling like a child who had just been corrected by his parent. He tried to understand Tom's point of view and out of respect he decided to do his best to make it work. He only wished that the king would know how new and strange this all was to him, he had known he would certainly have been on Harry's side.

"I have upset you." The king said, causing the boy to look up.

"No, not at all." Harry responded, straightening himself up and trying not to look so downcast. "This whole situation is what is upsetting, I just wish to not feel like a stranger in my own life."

"Understandable." Tom said shortly. "I have never done anything to you, that was not for your own good. This is hard for both of us, knowing that you only see a stranger when you look at me is something I am having difficulty trying to remind myself of. It scares me to think that you may come out of this a completely different person." A wave of guilt washed over Harry, of course he wasn't the only one in all of this. He didn't realize that when trying to make it easier for himself, he was pushing away the man who had waited for him for so long, never wavering with his affection.

"I guess you know me the best after all, I will do my best to adapt into my old life" Harry said with a apologetic smile, as he began to pick through his food.

Tom smiled back.


	4. Slytherin hierarchy

**4. Slytherin hierarchy**

_Hi! My last update was probably my least reviewed one I've ever posted on fanfiction, I do not know if you hated it or like or whether or not no one even remembers this story. Anywho, faster updates are coming up. Still looking for a beta, and I hope that if you review this story, you'll notify me on any plot holes, questions you might have or things that you don't understand so that I can add it into the story, or check if the build up earlier chapters were too vague. It's hard to be objective when you've already got the story in your head._

* * *

"Would you tell me something about us?" Harry questioned gently, not being able to contain his curiousity. After breakfast he and Tom had remained in the dining Hall, the king was once again focused on a bunch of parchment while Harry was idly watching while drinking a cup of hot tea. The king looked up from his papers. "Like for instance, what were we like with each other?" Tom smiled.

"We were the most powerful pair in all of the Slytherin land of course." He explained with a glint in his dark eyes. "With my power and your beauty we were the envy of the kingdom." Harry hesitantly returned the smile, a little disappointed with the answer.

"Actually, what I meant was.." He stopped for a second. "What were like, personally, around one another? What was I like?" He folded his hands around his cup of tea, warming his skin. The king hesitated for a couple of seconds.

"We spent a lot of time apart." He finally spoke. "I attended to my kingdom, while you spent a lot of time in the library. You did love to read." Harry felt the honesty in his voice and his smile grew bittersweet.

"I think I remember that." the boy laughed. "Far-off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise."

"You do not need the alternative world that books offer." The king interjected. He reached across the table and placed a hand on Harry's cheek, stroking it gently. "Now that I finally have you with me once more, I can show you the world." Harry felt a small flutter in his stomach at the words, he placed his pale hand over the king's and smiled gently.

"I would like that very much." he whispered. "I have always wanted to see the world." He stopped with a frown on his face. "At least I think so.." He trailed off, looking down in disappointment and let his hand fall down back to the table to rest next to his cup. The king's hand wandered down to his chin and slowly lifted his head up.

"Trust in what your heart tells you." He urged, his gaze firm. "You are on the path to rediscovering yourself, do not doubt your feelings." Harry felt his heart beat furiously against his chest and heat rise to his cheeks. These words, and the affection behind them, touched him deeply. With a reassuring stroke against the boy's cheek, Tom pulled his hand back.

"Yes, Tom." Harry spoke, rolling the name off of his tongue. Deep inside of him his heart was telling him to trust this man. Trying to ignore the warmth in pit of his stomach, he continued softly. "I remember stables, the smell of hay." The king seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"You did spend a lot of time in the stables, and in the garden as well. The castle grounds will offer you much enjoyment, but for now I will not let you roam quite as freely as you did last night." The king's voice was stern, and his eyes had turned serious."Which reminds me, you have already met your guardian this morning I believe. Aldric will escort you to breakfast every morning, as well as stay by your side for the reminder of the day." Harry nodded, seeing no point in trying to argue the matter with the king. His attempts for independence would for the moment remain futile. Tom seemed satisfied with the boy's submission.

"Will you show me the rest of the castle today?" Harry asked, hoping that a tour of the castle with his fiance could trigger some memories.

"I have some buisness to attend to this morning." The king explained. "I am sure that you would love to see the library, Aldric will follow you there and you can spend your forenoon reading." Harry pushed away his now empty cup of tea in disappointment and stood up.

"I think I will go right now then." He said, with a sudden urge to get away from the king.

Tom stared at the boy, he nodded gingerly and rose to his feet. "That would be fine." He spoke. "Aldric will escort you back for lunch." Tom bent down slightly, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's soft cheek. Harry let out a deep breath, letting his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of someone elses warm skin against him. As the king pulled back, the boy could feel the skin on the side of his face tingle.

Slightly out of breath he turned around and walked out through the doors that were pulled open in front of him. Aldric was a step behind him as they got out in the corridor. Harry took his time to stare to his sides down the hallway, right or left. He felt an adventurous spark light up within him.

"The library is this way." Aldric's deep voice was heard from behind Harry. The boy turned back and the servant gestured towards the right. Harry's mood was considerably dampened, he had forgotten about the very short leash he was on.

"Lead the way then." Harry fell a step behind Aldric, staring quietly at the man's back as they walked down the corridor. A sudden thought struck the boy. "Would you mind if we stepped out into the garden for a moment?"

"The library, that was the idea was it not?" Aldric remained stoic, his steps never faltering.

"Yes, the king's idea." Harry replied glomily. "But I feel like I would do well with some fresh air. Would you not prefer to go outside in this lovely weather as well?" He gestured towards one of the windows they passed. The sun was high in the sky, beaming down on the green grass.

"If the king intended for us to go to the library, it would be wise to do so." Aldric said, his voice casual.

"I do not understand why something as silly and mundane as going outside would be such a treason like you make it out to be." Harry shot back. He stopped in his tracks, staring out at the view. Far off in the distance he could see a big forest, with high mountain tops in the far-off horizon. Aldric stopped as well, turning around.

"If it is so silly and mundane. Why is it necessary for you?" He asked, for the first time with the hint of humour in his voice. Harry arched an eyebrow in surprise. Whether it was surprise from being questioned in such a way or the fact that he had been able to evoke some kind of emotion from the stiff man, he did not know.

"I would prefer not to cooped up like a caged bird on a beautiful day like this." He argued, crossing his arms over his chest. "I believe that as the king's consort I should have some kind of say in my daily routine." Aldric smiled patronizingly. It was a beautiful smile with two rows of straight, pearly teeth.

"You do have a say." He said. "But if the king says differently then you can consider yourself overruled." He waited for Harry's reply and when he only got a stubborn huff in return he continued. "Now if you would follow me."

With gritted teeth Harry followed the man down the corridor, and when the annoyance had finally began to cool off they reached their destination. The boy was awestruck by the sheer size of the library, with its long rows of shelves filled with thick books, some aging and some looking brand new with beautiful thick leather-binding. Harry began his wandering through the shelves, feeling almost as if he was in a labyrinth. He trailed his fingers over the books, scanning over the titles written on the spines. He reached a couple of shelves that were filled with ancient fairytales, myths of magical monsters and stories of old legends. He pulled out a thick book and ran his fingers over the title on the front, leaving a clean trail in the dusty cover. He found a secluded table with oversized chairs and dully noted Aldric walking aimlessly between the shelves a few feet away.

Harry heavily placed the thick book on the table and took a deep breath. A small cloud of dust flew and disolved over the table as he blew hard on the cover of the book. The title "Tales of the Fenlands" stood out with its golden letters on the old and ragged bindings. Harry began flipping through the book and reading through the tales that caught his intrest, his eyes darting back and forth over the pages. He read about a powerful magician and the name of said magician made him stop for a second. Salazar Slytherin was a man from the Fenlands with the ability to control peoples minds, he used this power to instate something called the pureblood laws. It meant that only wellborn people from upper-class lineage would be allowed to own property and participate in political affairs. After a while people began to question the man, claiming that they had seen him have conversations with snakes and bewitch people. Seeing that he was losing control over the people, he left and gathered up some of his most powerful followers from the three kingdoms to build his own empire, stronger and more powerful than any other.

"Aldric?" Harry spoke up, gesturing the man over.

"Yes, master Harrison?" he questioned. Harry pointed to the chair by the table in front of him.

"Please sit down." he said, and continued once the man was seated in the chair. "I came across the name of an ancient magician called-" He looked down at the text. "Salazar Slytherin.." Aldric nodded.

"Our founding father." he added, with a glint in his brown eyes. "We have a lot to be grateful because of him." Harry frowned.

"According to this book he sounded somewhat.. corrupted." He argued. "He did not seem to take kindly to less fortunate people." Aldric let out a harsh laughter.

"Why should anyone pity common fools? People make their own failures." He said with spite in his voice. "Salazar Slytherin knew this better than anyone, and therefore he created this land. Slytherin is the youngest of the four kingdoms and still the most powerful one. The laws are of course not quite as strict as back in the old days, but they make sure that a lowlife has nothing to gain from us."

"Well you can not decide your lineage." Harry said, turning cold inside. "What are the other kingdoms like?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Disgraces." Aldric said automatically in distaste. "Plagued with diseases and poverty, nothing at all like we have it here." Harry's mouth fell open.

"How could it be like that? Have to seen it?" He questioned, a feeling of dread upon him. Aldric was quiet for a second.

"I have not seen it for myself, my services are bound to Slytherin only. But I have heard the tales of despair.."

Harry thought for a second. "Do you think they have any books about the other kingdoms in this library?" He asked, looking over at the shelves. Aldric shook his head.

"Not at all." He replied to Harry's disappointment. "Slytherin laws forbid literature from outisde the kingdom within our boarders."

"That is a bit silly, do you not think so?" Harry's annoyed voice pointed out. "We would get a lot wider picture of things, if we had all types of literature." Aldric scoffed.

"The last thing we need is their savage propaganda in our shelves."

Harry felt his annoyance get the better of him, he bit the inside of his cheek and slammed the book shut. "I think I am done in here for today." He said, pushing the chair backwards as he stood up. "Will you please assist me to my room?" Aldric rose to his feet as well and opened his mouth to respond, but Harry interrupted him. "And do not for one second suggest that I need to stay in here untill lunch, because I am sure that the king did not forbid me to go to my room."

"Yes, master Harrison." Aldric said, bowing his head and leading the boy, who still had the thick book clutched to his chest, out of the library. Harry felt a small satisfaction at the man's resignation, there was nothing wrong with taking him down a peg or two. The silence between them was not the least bit uncomfortable to Harry on their way to his room.

As Harry walked through the door to his room, Aldric seemed to be hesitating. "I do not wish for anyone to disturb me." Harry said, with one hand around the book and the other one around the knob of the door. "You will remain outside, I do not wish for anyone to call for those two women, is that clear?"

"Yes, master Harrison." Aldric replied, and turned on the spot. And with that Harry closed the door.

With a deep sigh Harry took one final look at the book he was so tightly gripping, before laying it down on his desk. He looked at his own refelection, dully noting that his shoulder-long hair was out of place, one silver strand hanging limp in between his raven locks. In annoyance he tugged the silver out of his hair and threw it down on the desk next to the book. He tiredly slumped down in the chair and took in the sight of his own tired eyes, seeing a complete stranger. Who was this person whose body he was borrowing? There was so much about his life he had yet to discover, and most of what he had seen so far was not something he was very fond of.

He felt like a prisoner in his own home, controlled and submissive. _Maybe it is temporary_ a voice in his head argued. The king obviously cared for him, maybe this supervision was just a precaussion due to his worry for the boy. But what about the servants, they are obviously not needed and he had made it quite clear to the king that he was not comfortable with the kind of help he was recieving from Marielle and Bertille. Harry could not imagine himself being that kind of person, someone who had to have assistance for something as mundane as getting himself ready in the morning, and out of what, lazyness? incompetence? He was clearly neither of those things!

His eyes trailed over the desk, taking in the drawers with the key holes in them. He know that most of those drawers were never really locked, but.. He pulled at the bottom drawer, sighing loudly as the metal lock held it in its place. He pulled a couple of other drawers untill he found some sharp hair pins that he attempted to open the lock with, unsuccesfully. He threw down the pin into its drawer and slammed it shut. He wanted to know what was in that drawer, desperately. Why would he feel like he needed to keep it locked in the first place? Maybe there was something important in there, something that could trigger his memories. Not really feeling like searching through his room again, Harry simple stood up and turned his back to the desk.

He went over to one of the windows in his room, taking in magnificent sight at the other end of the glass. He had a beautiful view over the castle courtyard. With its blossoming flowers, large fountains and elegant statues Harry could really understand what the king had meant when he spoke of the castle grounds. He could imagine himself exploring the gardens and bathing in the sun all day. A sudden image of himself lying in a field of wheat appeared in his head, the sun was beaming down on his skin and suddenly he heard a shout in the background. "BOY!" Shaking his head and closing his eyes, Harry tried to focus on this image, trying to remember even more. He was sure that that was what it was, a memory.

Sighing, Harry opened his eyes and continued staring out through the window. He noted a clasp at the side of the window and before he knew it, he had undone it and pushed the window wide open. A blast of fresh air hit him, the smell of grass and the sounds of chirping birds and running water was heard. Blissfully he stuck his head out, desperate for the fresh air and warm sun. He took several deep breaths, feeling his hair whipping at the back of his neck.

He turned his head at the sound of a bird chirping close to his right ear. Nestled into a gap in the roof was a nest of small branches, and in that nest was a small blue and white bird, flapping its small wings and chirping.

"Hey little fella." Harry felt a smile errupt on his face. The bird ruffled its feathers and jumped around in the nest, testing its wings. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" The bird chriped and jumped, its small wings being able to carry his weight for the fraction of a second. Harry didn't know what possessed him to, despite the long reach, stretch out through the window and sweep up the bird in his hands. The little creature was soft and warm in his palm.

"If I picked a day to fly, oh this would be it!" He smiled. "Feel the sun, see the world spread out before you." He gazed into the horizon, wondering what lay behind those majestic mountains. The bird flapped its wings and mounted into the air above Harry's spread out hands. The boy laughed at the birds eagerness as it remained in the air, staying in the same spot. It gently landed in Harry's palm and a pack of doves flew past the window. The bird began to chirp loudly. "Go on!" Harry encouraged, almost believing that the bird could understand him. "No one wants to be cooped up here forever." The bird flapped its wings once more and Harry reached out with his hands as the bird took off into the sky.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pacing. His steps echoed through the enmpty dungeon and the smell of wet mold was thick in the air. It had been yet another uneventful day in the castle, and his main assignment was turning out to be just as dull. He stopped and his ears perked up at a sound coming from somewhere on the floor above him. Sighing, he resumed his pacing, his heavy boots clamping through small puddles of dirty water. He stared at the empty cells in the dungeons, grabbing onto the bars with his hands.

Saying that he was unsatisfied with his new line of work was an understatement. He had not spent half a year working in the heart of the Slytherin land yet, and he was already regretting his decision to return. That was what they called it after all, the heart of Slytherin, working for the king himself. It was an honour indeed, his father; being the politicians he was had been quick to congratulate his son in his new position. But it had been nothing less than a disappointed.

Within the safety of the castle walls surrounding the grounds, there was rarely any disruption or danger. His job was simply to be one of the hundreds of men making sure to stop any intrusion that possibly could take place. Almost half a year within the heart of Slytherin, and Draco had long since begun to realize that his prescence was completely unnecessary.

He thought back on the day he had arrived back at the kingdom by order of the king. The townsfolk had celebrated his return, throwing wildflowers at his feet as he rode into town on his stallion. The king himself had set up a meeting with him and he had been told he was to recieve a promotion. He remembered most of their conversation like it was yesterday.

_"Ah so this is the gallant captain Malfoy, returing from the wars." The king said, ushering two of his men away and moving over to great the new arrival. _

_"Reporting for duty, as ordered." Draco spoke, his arms stiff at his side and his back straight. The king rounded the man, taking in his battered face and the pointy sword in its sheath at his side. _

_"You have quite the impressive record, Malfoy." The king stopped in front of him. "I except nothing but the best from you."_

_"And you shall have it, I gurantee it."_

_"Yes." The king spoke softly, dragging out the word on his tongue. "You know, my last captain of the guard was somewhat of a disappointment." His sentence was followed by a door slamming open, the two men from earlier was dragging a battered man dressed in clothes baring the king's creast. "Let us step outside for a moment." A soft moan escaped from the battered man's lips as the king and Draco walked out onto a long balcony, reaching all the way from the beginning of one side to the castle, to the end. _

_"You have come to the Slytherin land in a dark hour." The king said, looking out over the view of his kingdom. "We have been searching for the sorceress Lestrange for many months now, but my men always seem to come up short. I believe it will take a firm hand to keep them from getting.. mislead."_

_"Mislead?" Draco questioned, raising a brow._

"_The sorceress lives outside the normal order. Her heathen ways inflame people's lowest instincts, and she must be stopped." The king stared out over the kingdom, gripping the edge of the balcony._

_"I was summoned from the wars to capture a fortune teller?" _

_Tom scoffed. "You were summoned from the wars to capture a traitor who turned her back on the crown." An intense look clouded his dark eyes. "You will find her, and return her alive. She is of no use to me dead. Will you accomplish this task, you will be greatly rewarded."_

_Draco perked up at that. "Yes my king." The king placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Come, I will introduce you to the men and then we shall discuss the details further."_

'Reward' thought Draco bitterly, leaning back against a hard stone wall. His promotion was hardly something he would regard as a reward. As the long unventful days went by, he found himself thinking back on the brutal days in trenches along the boarders of the eastern lands.

He had a couple of times gracefully tried to convince the king that his services might be better needed elsewhere. The king had made it perfectly clear those times were Draco's place was, claiming that the trenches were no places for a man like himself. A loud rustle of keys was heard, followed the the loud noise of a rust door creaking in its hinges. A bang. And then quick footsteps.

Draco straightened up, staring at looming shadows turning around the corner, followed by the three people they belonged to. Two men were dragging a dark haired woman down towards him.

"You are late." Draco pointed up, his eyes falling on the woman in the middle. Dark eyes that couldn't be described in any other way than menacing rolled back into the women's skull as her head lolled back and forth on her restricted shoulders. The men shook her arms hard and her head perked up.

"Sorry captain." One of the men said. "There was some resistance from her part."

"And two men such as yourself - armed and trained, were having trouble trying to gain control over this resistance?" Draco raised an eyebrow with his questions, his cold eyes staring down the man.

"She's a witch, captain! I will be more than happy once we finally have a noose around her neck."

Draco simply pulled out a set of keys and opened the door to a cell. The men brought her in and set her down on the hard and damp stone floor before exiting. Draco locked the door behind them before taking in the sight of the woman. She looked weak and worn out, not anything like the day she had been brought in after her capture. She had been imprisoned in the kingdom's prison for some time, untill she had finally been brought to the castle dungeons to await her execution.

What exactly this woman had done to the kingdom, Draco did not know, nor had he ever entertained the thought especially. He only knew that the king had been desperate to see her caught, and once Draco had sent word to the king about her capture, his one order had been to set up the execution.

"Lestrange." Draco spoke, hitting his fingers against the bars to get her attention. Dark eyes slowly turned up. "You will face your execution at dawn tomorrow_, _you will get the chance to utter your last words before the hanging." She was quiet. Not expecting an answer, Draco turned around and began walking away, stopping at the sound of a hoarse whisper. "Tell the king-"

He turned around to face the sorceress. She had a smile on her face. "Tell him.. That I have yet to release my hold." A frown appeared on Draco's face, he opened his mouth and was about to answer but stopped as the expression on the sorceress face froze and she fell sideways to the floor. Draco swiftly walked over, fumbled with the keys before pulling the cell door open. He turned the witch over onher back and placed a large hand over her throat, feeling no pulse.

"She's dead." He declared to the two surprised men. Draco closed her wide eyes before locking in her still body. "Notify those involved in the execution." Draco left the dungeons, having his own message to deliver personally.


	5. The Gift

_Hi guys, hope you'll like this update! Comments, suggestions, critique and questions are always welcome! Leave a review._

**5.**** The Gift**_  
_

* * *

"My king." Draco's shoulders slumped into a deep bow. "I bring news on the sorceress Lestrange." Tom's hands grabbed at the edge of the table he was sitting in front of and stood up, pushing away the chair behind him.

"I trust that she has arrived as planned, and that the preparations for the execution are going accordingly?" The king's tone was hard, his eyes stern and his posture intimidating. Draco straightened his back and cleared his throat.

"The sorceress did arrive according to plan." He paused for a second, Tom raised an eyebrown expectingly. "Unfortunately mere minutes after her arrival, she passed away." The king let out a sigh and leaned over the table, his palms flat against the surface and his shoulder jutting upwards on each side of his bowed head. He sunk down in the chair.

"My king?" Draco questioned. Tom's head snapped up.

"Well, I guess it does not matter." He declared, propping up his elbow on the armrest and cupping his face in his hand. "Execution or no execution, as long as she is dead.." He straightened his neck and met Draco's gaze head on. "You did make sure that she was indeed dead?" Draco resisted the urge to sneer.

"Of course my king." He replied good-naturally. "However, she wanted me to rely a message to you."

A frown appeared on Tom's face. "Step closer, Malfoy." He said, gesturing him forward. Draco took a few steps towards the king, stopping right in front of the table.

"The message, my king was, and I quote.." He paused for a moment, making sure that he had the king's undevided attention. " 'I have yet to release my hold' " The frown on the king's face deepened and he appeared in deep thought. He was quiet for a couple of minutes with his head slightly bowed. Draco stood his ground, waiting patiently for any indication or order.

"Burn it." Left the king's lips, still not meeting Draco's gaze.

"My king?"

"Burn the body." Tom said, turning his head up for emphasis. "Burn it untill there is nothing but her ashes left. That ought to release her hold on this world.." The last part was muttered just loudly enough for Draco to hear it.

"Get to it!" Tom snapped, his palm turning into a fist and fiercly slamming it down onto the table surface. Draco bowed and turned around, annoyance about to get the better of him.

* * *

The next day Harry woke up early. His bare feet padded across the cold stone floor as he made his way over to the window. Swiftly he pulled the thick curtains aside, welcoming the early orange shade of sunlight. He dully noted the sun barely peeking up behind the far away mountains in the distance. Feeling like today was going to be a good day he entered the bathroom and took pleasure in the simple act of getting himself ready for the day. He appereared in the bedroom once again later, dressed in a satin robe, smelling like lavender and drying his long, wet hair in a fluffy towel.

He began rummaging through his wardrobe, frowning as he went through most of the two racks without much luck. Everything looked too expensive, and half of the stuff he wouldn't know how to wear! Finally he pulled out a pair of simple black shorts, a blue tank top and a thin shirt in the same deep blue color. He slipped into the shorts, rolling his hips and sucking in his already flat stomach. The shorts were uncomfortably tight around his hips and baggy around his thighs, making both the fit and the look awkward. Shrugging, he pulled on the tank top, noting that the piece of clothing was long enough to cover his upper thighs, hiding the unflattering bunch of fabric underneath. He then pulled on the see-through shirt, unbuttoning a couple of the top buttons so that the tank top peeked out at the top. The sleeves were rolled up to reach just below his elbows, and the hem of the shirt almost reached the hem of the shorts.

Turning around in the mirror, he smiled and noted that it actually looked good. He pulled a comb through his dry hair a couple of times, letting it fall around his shoulders and into his face. Pushing some bothersome strands out of his face he decided to tie his hair back in a simple ponytail to get it out of his eyes. He was just tightening the ponytail against his head when someone opened the door to his room. His head snapped to the side.

"Do you not knock?" He could not help but snap at the sight of the dreaded woman who stood in the doorway.

"Excuse me, master Harrison." Marielle said with a bow and closed the door behind her. "I expected you to be asleep." She seemed to be taken aback by this obvious change in his morning routine.

"Well I decided to get an early start today." The boy replied, his tone cold and unfriendly. "As you can see, I am fully capable of taking care of myself in the morning." Marielle did not seem disgarded by his tone of voice, Harry suspected that she was used to it being a servant after all. She looked at him up and down, from his ponytail to the bottom of his shorts.

"Master Harrison, that is simply not appropriate." She said, swiftly walking over to him and tugging at his shirt. Harry pulled away from her touch, trying to swat her prying hands away.

"Do not claim that_ this_ is inappropriate." He jested scandalized. "If anything it is a lot less revealing that what I was wearing yesterday." Refering to the green shorts that had been several inches shorter. Marielle countined her infuriating prodding, pulling at his shirt.

"No, master Harrison. What I mean is.." She pulled up his shirt and tank top to his chest, revealing his pale stomach. "You simply cannot wander about untucked." She sighed and paused for a second. "These do not go here." She continued, unbuttoning the buttons on the shorts quickly.

"Do not try to tell me that these _shorts_ are meant to be worn of other parts on my body, I am fully capable of putting on clothes in the morning." Harry snapped, angrily pushing her hands away, stopping her from undressing him further.

"Of course not!" Hands were on him again - _swat_ - "Oh for the love of all that is holy, will you let me assist you master Harrison!" Harry's hands crossed over his chest stubbornly as he bit his lip angrily to try to refrain from saying something nasty. "What I am trying to say, master, is that these shorts-" She smothered out the tank top and shirt flat over his body and pulled up the shorts over his shirt, high over his hips to wrap around his waist, succesfully losing a couple of inches at his thighs. "-are to be worn like this." She buttoned the final button and smothered out the fabric over his thighs. She took a step back, taking it in.

"Now does that not fit a whole lot better?" She questioned, beginning to close the buttons on top of his shirt. Harry grumbled angrily, refusing to admit the comforting way the shorts wrapped around his hips. Marielle rolled down the sleeves, did the best she could to smother them out while muttering about the small creases that remained. She moved him over to the chair in front of the mirror, by this point Harry was beyond resisting her - feeling utterly humilited by the thought that maybe he couldn't get himself dressed in the morning after all.

Marielle was pulling at the black strings holding his hair up, letting the hair fall down freely around his face. Harry cringed, his hand shooting up to rub at the aching feeling at the back of his head.

"Oh, I am so very sorry master Harrison." The woman said, rubbing the back of his head tenderly. "It slipped my mind that you have such a sensitive scalp." She ran her hand gingerly through his hair, following with a comb, making sure not to tug unecessarily at his strands of hair. Harry looked up at her through the mirror, her hazel eyes smiled back at him.

"I had forgotten." He muttered, turning his head away. The hands in hair stilled.

"Forgotten what, master Harrison?" The voice behind him questioned gently.

"That you know me." Harry replied, staring at his own reflection in the mirror. Dull emerald eyes stared back.

"Well I have spent many hours in your prescence, master." Marielle sighed, continuing on his hair. She combed his hair backwards, making sure that his hair was pulled back evenly all over his head before tying it up into a high, but loose ponytail. "Feels better does it not?" The boy nodded.

"What am I like?" He asked. Marielle smiled casually at him.

"I believe you should be able to answer that question the best." She said, twirling a finger through the hair that fell down his neck, the tips curled accordingly. Harry scoffed.

"I think I am the only one who does not know me." He replied scathingly. His tone softened. "Please, just tell me what kind of person I was."

"You were the sweetest young man." She replied. "Of course, you still are the same person. I guess I would describe you as quiet and sweet." Harry felt something sink in his stomach, somehow not liking that answer.

"I guess you would have to be to live a life like this." He whispered, looking at himself, seeing nothing but an empty shell. He stood up. "Well I guess I shall be going to the dining hall now." He pulled on a pair of black, slim suede boots with a fold-over flap with an adjustable tie. He was quick to leave the bedroom and began the walk down the familiar corridor, with a slight sense of victory he realised that he was beginning to know his way around his castle. His joy was short-lived however when he heard the sound of quick footsteps behind him.

Turning around he was met by a familiar brown haired man.

"Aldric." He greeted casually. Said man bowed before straightening himself.

"Master Harrison." His voice was husky and deep from sleep. Harry found himself thinking about a newly awaken Aldric getting out of his bed, back muscles clenching as he used his strong arms to push himself up while a white sheet slipped down his body to pool around his masculine waist. A blush crept upon Harry's cheeks.

"I trust you slept well?" He asked after clearing his dry throat. Aldric raised an eyebrow and a crooked smile formed on his lips.

"Yes I did, master Harrison." He replied. There was a pause when no one spoke before Harry turned on his heels and continued walking down the corridor with Aldric a few steps behind him. He wondered briefly where Aldric kept his eyes during this time.

It turned out that Tom was not present for breakfast that morning. According to Aldric something had occured the day before and the king had to make some arrangments that could not wait. Harry felt slightly disappointed, having been looking forward to getting to know Tom better. Instead, not feeling particularly excited about being alone in the big dining hall, he invited Aldric to join him at the table while he ate his breakfast. He was starting to learn that the man was quite good company once you got passed the stiff exterior.

Harry leaned back against his chair, his infectious laughter ringing through the room. "Well I am impressed that you managed to complete your mission _barely_ unharmed." He snorted, emerald eyes twinkling merrily. Aldric grinned, showing of a row of white teeth.

"Well yes." He said rubbing his large hands together with a teasing smile. "There is never a quiet day in the heart of Slytherin, and the king counts on his brave men to secure the castle." Harry lifted his cup of tea and blew his soft breath against the scolding liquid, smiling against the rim he replied. "Oh I bet!" With a laugh. "You would not want to compromise the security by letting a scared kitten climb those unaware courtyard trees."

"If I did not know any better, I would say that you are mocking me." Aldric replied smoothly with a wink. "You were the one one who inquired about my scar." Harry smiled behind the cup.

"Well I had no idea the main offender in the story would be a defenseless animal." He said, taking a sip and letting the hot liquid settle in his stomach before putting down the cup.

"Defenseless?" Aldric burst out. "Oh I would like to see you battle an angry feline in a tree without taking any injury. He went for my eye you know!" Harry threw his head back, laughing loudly.

"Sounds absolutely vicious!" He exclaimed, holding a hand over his chest. "You probably deserved it, scared the poor thing you must have!" Aldric raised a suave eyebrow and smiled his crooked smile.

"Well I am still happy that he did not get me worse than this." He huffed, holding up his hand and showing off a thin white scar running across his tan skin.

"Oh, I am happy too." Harry said, his tone light and teasing. "Had you died such a tragic death, who else would be here to assist me?" Aldric leaned back into his chair, grinning.

"Probably someone absolutely horrible."

"I am sure I would manage."

"Sure you would manage, but it would be boring as hell." Aldric pointed out with a wink. "I am quite the company if I can say so myself." Harry bit his lip, holding back a grin.

"You will have to show me that some day.." He trailed off delibaretly, half expecting Aldric to theatrically cover his heart in fake anguish.

"Maybe I will." His tone was just as abruptly tense as the look that had appeared in his dark eyes. It wiped the smile off of Harry's face in an instant, causing him instead to swallow and laugh nervously. Feeling suddenly very uncomfortable Harry lifted the cup of tea to his lips and took a couple of long gulps, emptying the contents.

"So does this happen often?" He asked, clearing his throat. "Is Tom often busy like this?" Aldric stared at him for a second.

"The king has many duties to attend to." Was his reply. "I suspect that you should know this better than anyone."

"There is much that I do not know." Harry muttered bitterly, but perked up suddenly. "Say, how long have you been working here?"

"It has been about 9 months, master Harrison."

Harry sighed, falling back against the back of his chair and crossing his arms over his blue shirt. "So we have never met previous to the last week?" He was beginning to feel desperate, was there no one from his past he could talk to? There was so much he needed to know, so many questions that went unanswered. He had an entire life to rediscover and no one seemed to be able to help him.

Aldric scoffed. "No we have not, master Harrison." He paused for a second, looking at the boy intently. "I was actually quite surprised when I found out about you, I had no idea the king had a spouse untill a few days ago." Harry swallowed thickly. "Really?" He asked, this voice cracking slightly. Aldric nodded slowly.

"Did the king never mention me?" The boy asked.

"You must understand, master Harrison." Aldric began, pausing for a second. "That the servants of the castle never have any kind of social bond with any member of the royal family." He cleared his throat. "In fact, it is seen as very inapproptiate." Harry suddenly felt sick to his stomach, guilty for his cluelessness.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes and the sound of heavy doors being pulled open was heard. The doors parted, revealing a familiar blonde man wrapped in a black travelling cloak. The cloak parted at the front as he walked into the room, showing off fancy servant clothes with the Slytherin crest embroided on the chest.

Aldric stood and walked over to meet the man Harry recognized as the same man who had found him in the Fenforest.

"Malfoy." Aldric greeted. Draco shot a quick look over Aldric's shoulder, a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Baby-sitting are we, Moreau?" He asked. Aldric grinned back, unfazed by the comment.

"Have a message do we, Malfoy?"

Harry leaned back against his chair, biting his lips in his effort to overhear what they were talking about. The blonde man looked over at him and their eyes met for a split second. Cold, gray eyes urged him to cower under the gaze, Harry frowned and the gray eyes turned back to Aldric. Harry saw a smirk appear on the man's face and his lips moved, forming words that the boy could not hear. It did not take long for Aldric to return, the blonde man left just as quickly.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. Aldric was now seated in front of the boy again.

"The king has finished his buisness and would like to make up for his absence by taking you for a stroll in the gardens."

Harry felt something bubble in the pit of his stomach and a grin tugged at his lips.

"Really?" He asked, leaning over the table. "When?"

"If you are done with your tea I shall assist you to the main hall, the king will be arriving shortly." Aldric explained. Harry pushed his empty cup forward, a kitchen servant appeared at his and was quick to take care of it.

"I am all done!" Harry smiled, looking forward to getting some fresh air and being able to see the gardens for real, the king's company wouldn't be horrible either Harry decided with a shy smile.

When they arrived in the main hall Tom was already there, not sitting in his throne but standing by a tall, marble pillar and having a conversation with the blonde man from earlier. Harry stopped in his tracks, feeling nervous and staring at the king's back while wringing his hands together.

The king must have heard their steps, he turned around and a dazzling smile appeared on his thin lips. With a few long steps he was in front of Harry and had enveloped the smaller boy in his arms, holding him affectionately against his chest with two strong arms around his waist.

"Hello Beautiful." Tom whispered, pulling back and staring into Harry's emerald eyes. The boy felt himself blush.

"You s-smell like smoke." He heard himself say nervously and silently cursed himself for his lack of a better reply. To his surprise the king chuckled, sending waves through his chest that was pressed softly against Harry.

"I should probably change my attire before we leave." He said with his husky tone. Harry swallowed hard, his senses responding to the roughness of the king's voice and the overclouded scent of cologne under the smell of smoke.

"You do not have to do that." Harry protested. "It is barely noticeable. I-I do not mind at least." The king smiled, butting their foreheads together before taking Harry's small hand in his own and moving out of their embrace.

"Well then it will have to be good for now." He turned his attention towards the servants in the room. "We shall be alone from here on. You two may return to your duties." Harry felt relief flood him, the constant presence of servants and guards had been very unnerving for him in the last few days. But there was also nervousness, nervousness at the thought of being alone with the king. A good kind of nervousness he was very unfamiliar with. The king's attention was directed back at Harry.

"I had planned for us to take a stroll through the gardens." He said, leading Harry through the main hall. "Perhaps it could make you remember your past." Harry squeezed the king's hand gently.

"I would like nothing better." He replied smoothly as they large double doors spread out before them, revealing a blinding white light that caused spots to appear before Harry's eyes. He lifted a pale hand above his eyes, squinting in the shadow it cast upon his face. The sounds of birds chirping and water falling was heard in the distance, and through the blinding light that seemed to be growing dimmer by the second Harry could make out the outline of tall hedges.

Harry turned his head to stare at the king, his hand still placed against his brows. The king's face remained unfazed by the bright sun, the stoic expression of his face remained intact. Dark eyes met emerald and a frown appeared on the taller man's face.

"You are not accustomed to the sun yet." He stated. "Do you wish for an umbrella?"

"No!" Harry replied, a little too quickly. With a blush he continued. "No, I just have to get used to it, that is all." The idea of hiding in the shade was not a possibility to Harry. He blinked a couple of times and removed his hand. Through his squinted eyes he could make out a road of gravel that spread out around an elegant fountain and lead to a high steel gate with thick walls of stone on each side. Well trimmed hedges followed the path of the stone walls. There was also beds of flowers resting on the green grass, and a smaller path of gravel went around the right side of the castle to disappear behind a corner.

"This is amazing." Harry said, staring up into the clear blue sky. "It is.. it is just so big!" The king chuckled by his side and ran a hand over his back, coming to a stop by his hipish

"Well if you are this impressed, you must see the rest."

"I can hardly believe that there is more."

"I believe you have already seen some parts of the grounds." The kind chided, leading Harry by his hip along the small gravel path. "The east side." He gestured across the large field of land before them. With an equally impressive garden, a couple of green houses hidden in nisches in the castle walls, a large lake and the familiar looming forest.

"I guess I have seen parts of it." Harry replied in embarrassment. "But it was dark, I never even saw these green houses." Harry noted in the corner of his eyes a couple of servants walking along the stone walls around the gardens.

"Well those are no places for you, so it does not matter." Tom said kindly, Harry felt a stab of rebellion at those words. Being told his place was not something he was getting used to. Nonetheless he did not want to risk upsetting the king right now, so he let it slip.

"How about you show me something you believe might appease me?" He suggested with a smile. A large grin errupted on the king's handsome face.

"I could show you plenty to appease you, my love." Tom placed a finger beneath Harry's chin, raised his head and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. A warmth spread across the boy's face, but to his relief the king was already leading him away from the scene. They followed the path of gravel and appeared in a circle of trimmed bushes and wild flowers, with a bench placed in front of a small pond. Harry looked beneath the surface of the water, spotting two gold moving objects. One of them moved up to the surface and a large fish mouth appeared above the water, eagerly breathing in the fresh air. As it downed down beneath the surface a few bubbles followed in its trail.

"Whenever you took a stroll in the gardens, you would always stop here. Something about being secluded always appealed to you." Tom said, sitting down on the bench, his boots scraped against the gravel.

Harry frowned, staring into the water, as he regarded the king's words. Another servant passed them by a few steps behind the bushes.

"I wonder why.." He mumbled, his gaze fixed upon the gold fishes. The king had not heard, instead he had dug out a small velvet box from within his cloak and was staring expectingly at the boy's back.

"Harrison" He spoke, snapping the boy out of his trance-like state. "Come join me." Harry shortened their distance and slowly lowered himself down the bench next to the king. He was staring into the air with a thoughtful expression.

"Harrison." The king repeated, grabbing the boy's chin and turning his head. A switch seemed to turn on behind the emerald eyes.

"Yes, Tom?"

"I have got something for you." For the first time the boy noted the velvet box the king was holding in his palm. He gulped and looked into the king's dark eyes. With their gazed fixed on each other, the king snapped the box open. The popping sound caused Harry's head to snap down. A beautiful silver ring with a clear diamond was lying on a bed of red silk. Harry stared at it, his mouth hanging open and his hands tracing the air around the box slowly. A chilly wind swept over them causing Harry's hair to whip against the back of his neck.

"What.. What is this?" He breathed out. A smile appeared on the king's face that went unnoticed by Harry. He grabbed the smaller boy's hand into his own and stroked his thumb against the pale skin.

"It is your engagement ring." Tom lifted the ring, put down the box on the bench and slid it onto Harry's limp ring finger. "I figured you would want it returned to you." The ring was cold against Harry's skin. The sun reflected beautifully against the diamond.

"I.. It is truly beautiful, but.." Harry stopped himself. "Should I not wait to wear it untill I remember exactly what it means?"

"You know what it means."

"Yes, of course. But.." the boy trailed off.

"We are to be married, Harrison." The king's tone was hard. "It is expected for you to wear your engagement ring, how would it look otherwise?"

"Maybe I could leave it in the box untill I get my memories back?" Tom stared at him for a couple of seconds, seeming to think over the boy's words.

"Why are you fighting this?" Harry was taken aback.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He questioned, affronted.

"Do you not want what we once had?"

"I do not _know_ what we had!" Harry snapped. "I want to remember, but you are not doing anything to help me!" The king's face turned cold. There was an angry look in his eyes Harry had never seen, and it was slightly frightening.

"I.. Excuse me, Tom. I do not know why I said that." The boy looked down on his ring, sliding it up and down his finger. "This is just a very frustrating situation for me."

"I understand that, Harrison." The king bit out. "And I forgive you." His eyes softened somewhat. "Please, wear the ring for me. I am so afraid to lose the person you once was. I look in your eyes and you look at me as if I was a stranger."

Harry bit his lip, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. A wave of guilt over something he knew wasn't even his fault.

"Please, wear the ring-" The king continued. "not for the promise we made each other, but as a symbol for the love and devotion I hold for you."

Harry blinked slowly, closed his fist and placed it against his chest, over his beating heart.

"I will."


	6. Deceptions

**Chapter 6: Deceptions**

Hi guys, hope that you will enjoy this chapter! This story is dedicated to those of us fanfic-readers who like discovering small, unique stories despite the review count. I hope that you find something interesting in this story. Lots of hugs and kisses for you readers for keeping me motivated.

* * *

_He dunked his head beneath the calm water, holding the sides of the wooden bucket tightly as his face erupted through the surface. His breathing stopped, water was in his ears and his short hair was floating around his face. He pulled back, shaking his head like a dog, feeling the drops of waters splashing against hands and the back of his large shirt. He let his hands slide down into the water. He gathered a fair amount of the dirty liquid in his palms and scrubbed at his clammy face, rubbing dirt and sweat of off his skin. Another handfull of water was disposed on his sweaty neck. A soft groan of bliss escaped him as the cool water soothed his hot skin._

_He stared at the dark water, in the shadow behind the shack he was seated by he could make out his own reflection on the surface. Wet, short and messy hair fell across his tan forehead and into green eyes that looked almost black in the reflection. A few droplets of water dripped from the tip of a strand of hair and hit the surface, causing small rings to create on the water._

_"Harry!" A shrill voice called out. His back stiffened and his grip around the bucket tightened._

_"Coming!" He called back, shuffling to his feet. Oversized boots clapped against the grass as he carried the bucket over to a small stone house with a tattered wooden house. He was surrounded by large fields of weat and the sun was blazing down on him. _

_A flash. And there he was, tending to the old horse that seemed so familiar. He gently brushed the mane as the brown horse bent down to drink out of the bucket. _

_Another flash. And suddenly he was on the ground, someone grabbed him and lifted him up dangerously. The glint of a dagger, an overwhelming feeling of fright and the sound of a door being slammed open. _

"Harrison, my love." Harry turned his head at the sound, sleepy green eyes met dark ones. His cheek was calmly resting against an open book on a table.

"Tom.." The boy mumbled, straightening up on his chair with an uncomfortable ache in his neck. He smoothed out the bunched up fabric of his white chiffon shirt and pulled back his shoulder-long hair behind his ear.

"Dull book?" The king chuckled, seating himself next to the younger male and gesturing to his substitute pillow.

"No, not at all." Harry replied, closing the thick book. "I am just a little tired."

"So I can see. I did not want to wake you, you are beautiful when you sleep" Tom said with a smile. Harry laughed nervously and started to fidget with his hands.

He weightlessly swung his hand over the table, winding it around the edge of the book that lay there. He felt something cold and hard run down his finger during the movement, a small weight slipped off and the sound of metal sliding across wood was heard as Harry's engagement ring spiraled over the table. It tipped off the edge of the table and clinked to the stone floor, bouncing on its side untill it finally toppled over and came to a halt a few feet away.

Harry had his eyes on the object, he blinked and dully registered the king standing up next to him before he went over to pick up the ring. He returned to the boy, slipped to his knees by the chair and grabbed the pale hand in his own.

"I can never get enough of seeing this on you." The king said, slipping the ring on the boy's ringer, placing a linger kiss on the beautiful diamond.

"It is a little big though." Harry replied, rubbing his thumb over the ring. It rolled around his finger easily. Tom frowned staring at it.

"You have become much thinner during your enchanted sleep." He explained. "No matter, I shall have the size fixed. Dominic!" An middle-aged man with dark hair and neatly trimmed beard stepped forward.

"Yes, my king?"

"Do fetch the velvet box which this ring belongs in. I believe that it can be found in Harrison's room.." Tom trailed off, giving Harry a questioning look. The boy cleared his throat.

"Uh, well yes. It is in my desk, top drawer." He added gently. The man was back a few minutes later with the dark velvet box. Tom, who was standing now, took the ring Harry was holding out for him and placed it within the fold of the red silk material. He snapped the box shut and held it out to the man, Dominic.

"I believe one size smaller ought to do the trick. It should not take the jewlerer longer than a day to be finished." Tom said.

"Yes, my king. I will see him right away." The man bowed. Harry stood up.

"Tom." He spoke. "Would it not be better if I went along to the jewlerer, that way we would sure that the fit would be perfect." Tom thought over these words.

"Dominic, bring the jewlerer to the castle for a testing. I am sure he will find the time for a quick visit."

"No, Tom." Harry said before the servant could leave with the ring. "I want to go into town." His tone softened and he smiled a small smile. "I want to see more of the kingdom."

"That is out of the question!" The king snapped. "I will not have you leaving the castle ground in your condition."

"I am in no weak condition." Harry argued gently, trying not to aggravate the king further. "Please, Tom. Let me see the town. If you and your men are with me, I will be in no harm."

"Harrison, do not argue with me.." The king's voice was stern.

"But-"

"No!" Harry was taken aback, his reply died on his trembling lips and he fought the urge to turn on his heels and storm out of the library. Instead he sat down in defeat, letting his head slump and wringing his hands together in his lap.

"There is no need to bring the jewlerer here." The king's voice said. "One size smaller, Dominic"

"Yes, my king." Heavy footsteps was heard on the stone floor. The rhythmic noise sounded further and further away untill it trailed off into nothing. A shadow loomed over Harry's slumped form. The boy looked up into dark eyes.

"I do not like it when you argue with me in front of my men, Harrison." Tom's low voice was controlled but an underlying threat was unmistakably there.

"I am sorry, Tom." The boy said not unlike a disobediant child who was being shamed by his parent. "I am just tired of spending my time in this castle. Most of the time you are not even here.." He trailed off, biting his lip and looking away. "I just feel lonely."

Tom sighed above him. "I understand your sadness, my love." His voice was now tender and comforting, reassuring the young boy. "I am just concerned for you well-being that is all. I worry about you." Harry bit the inside of his cheek, it was not fair that Tom could use that same excuses again for making him feel trapped.

"You leave the castle on your own! Why could I not just follow along with you? I would be no hassle, I promise!"

"I am done discussing this, Harrison. Once I am sure that it is safe for you to leave the grounds, I will let you, I assure you. But for now I believe it is for your own best to remain in the castle."

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted.

"I will do my best to allow you more freedom, but it is not up to you to decide whether or not you are ready to leave the castle."

Harry looked down at his lap, suffering from the loss of another battle between himself and the king. The king placed a hand under his chin and tilted his head up.

"I will try my hardest to spend more time with you, my love." He spoke, placing a small kiss on the tip of Harry's nose. "How about we take another walk in the garden?" He asked with a smile. Harry smiled back sadly and nodded. He stood up placed his hand in the king's offered palm as they began making their way through the castle. Harry smoothed out the brown fabric that wrapped snuggly around his hips, pondering tiredly why the ring the king had claimed he had had for so long was too large when all of his clothes fit perfectly.

* * *

_A week earlier.._

_It had been a long time since the king had felt so content. Only hours earlier he had been able to watch the witch Bellatrix burn into a pile of ashes. His beloved was back and the king was certain that the problems the witch had caused him was over. Thinking about it now, a part of him believed that it had all worked to his advantage. With the boy's memory loss he had succesfully gotten himself a second chance to win him over, this time he was going to use patience and devotion to sway his young spouse._

_"I have another stop to make in town, Malfoy." The king said to one of his men that rode with him. "I need you to return to the castle ro rely a message for one of my men." He explained his message and the blonde man took off in opposite direction. Tom, along with two of his other servant continued deeper into town, passing the town sqaure and the morning market. The smell of fish, cooked beans and sweet fruit was in the air. They passed by the market and the crowd of people calling their greetings for the king._

_Tom stopped by a white house with a wooden roof and climbed off his horse. He stared up at a large sign that read "Gifford Abbott's Jewlery". Tom stepped into the quaint jewlery shop, staring around the antique room with its ancient wooden interior and dutch clocks. An old balding man with white beard and over-sized glasses sat behind a counter, using two tools to bend a piece of metal. A bell by the door rang when Tom entered. The balding man looked up and shot to his feet at the sight of the man._

_"King Tom." He gasped. "It is an honour, truly! To have the kinds of you in my sh-" The king raised his hand to quiet the short man._

_"Mister Abbott, I am here to pick up an order placed by one of my men." He said, watching the man shuffle behind the counter._

_"Yes yes.." His balding head disappeared behind the counter and Tom stepped forward. "I have got it right here.." He popped up, his glasses skewd and his thinning hair in a disarray. A crooked grin was covering his wrinkled face. "My finest work yet, my King. Only the best for a king such as yourself." He pushed the velvet box across the counter for the king to take. Tom snapped the box open to reveal a beautiful diamond ring._

_"Finest silver from the eastern Ravenclaw lands.." The old man explained as the king admired the ring. "Round brilliant diamond cut, four carat, picked by our workers in the Fenlands. It is truly a remarkable ring. Average size as ordered." He waited nervously for the king's reaction and let out a sigh of relief as the king snapped the box shut and put it in his pocket._

_"You have done a fine work, mister Abbott."_

_"Why thank you, my-"_

_"Here is your payment." Tom pulled out a generous pouch of gold from within his thick travelling cloak and slide it across the counter before exiting the store with the sound of the bell ringing over his head. His men was waiting for him outside. He climbed onto his horse and began his way towards the castle where he knew that his spouse would be waiting for him._

* * *

"Aldric, I am growing restless with this." Harry sighed, pulling a strand of long, black hair behind his ear. He pushed away the book in front of him, leaving it open. The man stared at him blankly from where he was standing by a large book shelf. Harry leaned over the table and beckoned the man over.

"Let us go for a walk outside." He said softly once Aldric was close enough. The man scoffed.

"That is not going to happen, master Harrison." Harry, who had become accustomed to Aldric's stiff demenour, was left unfazed. He smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Harry." He said simply. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Harry? Sit down." Aldric sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table without replying and grasped the open book. He stared at the page for a couple of second before he took a look at the front cover.

"Why do you insist on reading this garbage?" He asked, looking up with a raised brow and closed the book.

"I happen to like that garbage." Harry replied casually with a shrug.

"Well it would not hurt you to read something useful. Educate yourself properly." It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrow.

"What do you think the book is for?" he questioned, leaning over the table to grab the book "_The ancient kingdoms_" of the table.

"To waste your time perhaps." Aldric replied. "I know you get bored quite easily, master Harrison, but you will find nothing of use in that book."

"I find it fascinating." Harry said, turning his nose up. "I would not hurt _you_ to broaden your mind. The three ancient kingsdoms actually have a lot more history than the Slytherin kingdom you know, you might find something interesting." Aldric scoffed.

"I doubt that." He muttered. "Just because they have been around longer, does not make them better. It is the exact opposite actually."

"Once again you are claiming this without having ever left the boarders of Slytherin!" Harry snapped. "You are allowed to have your own opinion, now let me have mine." Aldric remained silent for a few seconds, taking in the determined frown of the young boy's pretty face. He let out a deep breath.

"I just think that someone in your position should remain true to your kingdom."

"Well I have never even seen the kingdom! What kind of dedication do you expect from me when I have never left this castle?" Harry growled angrily.

"As the king's spouse the people of Slytherin expect your full devotion to the land." Aldric replied, straightening up in his chair.

"What do the people of Slytherin have to do with anything?" Harry asked with a frown. "It is not as if they even know of me." A questioning frown appeared on Aldric's handsome face.

"Of course they do." He said slowly. "The king's wedding is all they talk about down on the town market, long have the kingdom waited for someone to step up on the throne next to king Tom." Harry froze.

"Wedding? There will be no wedding untill I remember my past!" Harry said desperately. "Who told you there was going to be a wedding?" Aldric stared at him for a few moments.

"Maybe you should speak to the king about this matter."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Angrily he stood up, pushing his chair backwards and grabbing the thick book in his arms before he stormed out of the library and through the corridor. Once he came to his room he slammed the door shut and slid down the wall untill he was sitting on the floor. The book fell out of his arms with a heavy thud and with a tired sigh he buried his head inbetween his pulled up knees.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he spent fuming in his room before his anger finally turned into confusion. The sun was long gone and night had fallen over the kingdom but his thoughts would not rest. He couldn't be expected to get married without his memories could he? Aldric must have been mistaken. There was a gently knock on the door. Harry, who had been sitting on his bed, went over to open the door. He was surprised to see the king through the slim crack. His tall and handsome form towered over Harry in the doorway and the boy found himself inching backwards, insecurity bubbling up within him.

"Tom." He spoke gently with his hands with a tight grip on the wooden door he was partly hidden behind. The king smiled down at him, his dark eyes glinting.

"Harrison, may I come in?" He asked. Harry felt something stir in the pit of his stomach.

"O-of course." He replied, inwardly cursing his weak tone. The king placed his hand flat on the surface of the door, pushing it open wider and slipping into the room. Harry automatically took a couple of step backwards, feeling overwhelmed by the king's presence. A smile tugged at Tom's slips as he gripped Harry's small hand into his own, lifting it to his lips and placing a chaste kiss upon the back of it. The fire in Harry's stomach grew with the gesture, igniting a burning sensation in his rounded cheeks. Without letting go of Harry's hand, the king slowly took in the room, touching certain objects here and there.

"It has been quite some time before I came in here." He said gingerly, his eyes trailing over the large bed. "I could not quite bring myself to be in here while you were gone." His dark eyes turned on Harry, fixing him with an intense stare that caused goosebumps to prickle over the boy's skin.

"Well I am here now.." He replied, trailing off and cringing at how pathetic it sounded.

"Yes, you are." The king replied. "And I have been treating you horribly ever since you came back to me." He sighed. "I guess I have not been much of a help when it comes to getting your memories back. I have been more concerned with keeping you safe, but you have to understand how it broke me to wait by your side for a year, not knowing if you would ever wake up."

Harry was listening intently.

"It happened so suddenly." Tom continued. "I was not there when it happened. I left the castle one morning and by the time I came back, you had stopped breathing. A local healer was by your side, you had been declared dead, but I knew better.." He let go of Harry's hand and walked over to a blue rug. He slowly bent down and lifted one of the corners of the rug to reveal a hole burnt in the floor.

"This is were it happened." Tom explained with an empty look in his eyes as Harry walked over, staring at horror on the hole. "A goblet lay by your side, with a burning liquid pouring onto the floor. I knew that you had been poisioned, but it was not a deadly poision. It kept you alive, barely. I searched and searched for an antidote, without succes.." He let go of the rug and it fell back to its place, covering the damaged floor.

"One day, you simply awoke." The king stared deeply into Harry's eyes. "I have no idea why, but for some reason you woke up. You came back to me. I will never lose you again. That is why I have been acting the way I have."

Harry stared at the king and grabbed his larger hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. The skin was warm and comforting against his own.

"Thank you." The boy said softly, staring at their clasped hands. "For opening up to me." He let out a sigh. "And thank you for not giving up on me. When I was poisioned, and now." He blushed. "I want to be the person I used to be, but I do not know how."

The king stood up tall, towering over the boy. "Then trust me to make the right decisions for you." He said, gripping Harry's chin and tilting his head up. "Untill you regain your old self at least. You must stop worrying about this, just live and some day you will get your memories back." The king paused. "And if you do not get them back, well then we will have to start anew."

He pulled out a familiar velvet box from his robes and revealed the engagement ring within. It was once more placed around Harry's finger, this time the fit was perfect. Harry smiled softly, maybe it did not matter. Maybe his memories were not all that important, maybe it was time to think about the future instead. Did his past really matter as long as he was happy in the presence? Yet there was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Tom." Harry whispered, looking carefully into the older man's eyes. "I.. Well, Aldric and I was talking and he told me that there was rumours in the town of a wedding. Your wedding." He paused. "Our wedding." He waited for Tom's reaction before continuing and when he saw a spark of understanding in the king's eyes he added. "I do not know what was intended to happen before I was poisioned, but I know that it would not be fair for anyone of us if we got married untill I remember my feelings about the situation."

Tom was quiet for a few seconds. "Aldric told you this?" Harry nodded. "Well he is mistaken." Harry's heart jolted. "Of course I would not go through with anything you are uncomfortable with. I will look past my own as well as the kingdom's feelings to make sure that you are happy."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Tom sighed. "To finally go through with the wedding would not only unite the kingdom, it would make me the happiest man alive." The king closed in on the boy, their bodies merely inches away. All Harry's senses were heightened by their closeness, and he felt his breathing against the king's chest slow down to the point where it was making him feel light-headed. The king hand, which was gently holding Harry's hand at shoulder's height by their sides slackened and began trailing down the boy's thin wrist, down to the bent elbow.

His thumb and ring finger closed around the wide sleeve around Harry's elbow, tugging at it slightly and encouraging Harry's body even closer. The boy gasped quietly when he found himself gently pressed against the broad chest. Tom's other hand went up to the side of Harry's bare neck beneath his hair, he felt the soft skin prickle under his touch as he used his long fingers to stroke against the back of the neck. With his thumb he directed the boy's chin upwards and their eyes interlocked once more. Emerald eyes were swimming with emotions and the king smiled a crooked smile. Harry found himself smiling back shyly, leaning into the touch around his neck.

Slowly the king lowered his head down and captured the boy's plump lips with his own. Their flavors met and the room was spinning. The scent of cologne that was coming from the king's skin was absolutely intoxicating and there was no way to describe the taste of another man's lips. The grip around Harry's neck tightened, and a wet tongue parted the boy's lips, tasting him in a way he could never remember being tasted. A surprised moan escaped Harry's lips and he arched his body into Tom's. The king, encouraged by the gestures, slipped his available arm around the boy's slim waist, noticing how it wrapped perfectly into the arched curve.

Harry ran his shy fingers up the king's clothed arms, feeling the bulging muscle beneath the fabric and giving into the urge to put more pressure into his caressess. The hardness of the king's muscles made Harry groan into the kiss. Tom pulled him even closer, digging their bodies tightly into each other as Harry's hands trailed over the man's strong shoulders and latching onto his neck. Their mouths worked passionately against one another and Harry's tentative tongue was exploring, tasting and licking.

Feeling overwhelmed by the situation Harry pulled back from Tom's lips, taking in the king's dazed eyes. He trailed a finger over the lips he had just been kissing in trance before letting it fall back and rest on Tom's broad shoulder. He felt himself heat up under the king's lustful eyes and tore his eyes away, staring down at where their chests were tightly pressed against each other. He let out a soft laugh and wiped the back of his hand against his wet lips, basking in the afterglow of his first kiss. It had been daring and exciting. He placed a cool hand against his burning cheek and smiled into his palm, still refusing to meet the king's eyes. Emerald pools were twinkling merrily.

The hand around his neck was burning hot and the pad of the king's thumb turned his head up. Before he knew it, the hot lips were once upon his own in a smoldering kiss. Harry smiled against Tom's lips, kissing back gently. He turned his head away and pressed himself against the king, resting his face in the crook of his long neck. The scent of cologne tickled his nose, and the skin was warm against his bruised lips.

A hair tangled into his long hair and pulled his head backwards. Demanding lips captured him. The hand around his waist trailed down to the small of his back, causing his lower body to be pressed against the king's crotch. Harry yelped, his heart pounding against his chest, the heat in his stomach growing overwhelmingly. He felt the king's height dip slightly and something hard was griding into his hip. Small hands began to push against the broad chest, not feeling ready for that kind of intimate contact. The hand against the small of his back was more demanding, moving Harry's body to meet Tom's thrusts.

"Tom.." Harry breathed out once his lips were free from the king's ministrations. He gasped as a wet mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting his delicate skin. The hand in his hair moved down once more to his neck, using it to tilt the boy's head to the side. "Tom." Harry tried once again in his breathless voice, trying to squirm away from the seeking tongue and pushing back against the demanding hand on his back.

"Too much clothes.." The king spoke in a husky voice between kisses against the boy's neck.

"No!" Harry said a little louder, composing himself and using more force against Tom's chest. "I mean.. stop it!" The king ignored his words, instead walking them both in a backwards direction that caused Harry to stumble in the king's grip. He felt his knees meet the edge of a bed and he fell backwards with Tom's weight on top of him.

With a small 'oomph' Harry's back met the soft bed and for a second he thought that Tom had stopped. A pair of strong arms wrapped around the boy and effortlessly lifted him up towards the headboard and pushed his body upwards untill his head collided with a soft pillow. Lips were once again upon him, tasting his warm tongue in slow strokes. Harry relaxed into the heavenly soft bed and sighed in content as fingerd glided along his sides, sneaking under his shirt to tease the prickling skin.

"Feels good, does it not?" Tom asked in his deep voice, breathing hard against the side of Harry's face and putting more pressure behind his touch; rubbing Harry's thin stomach with harsh strokes. Harry pushed himself up onto his elbws, succesfully causing Tom to lean backwards.

"Yes.." Harry gasped, his neck tingling and his arms shaking. "But I think we should stop now.." He trailed off, biting his lip. The king was looking at him through clouded eyes and gently bit down on Harry's lower lip.

"Do not fret, my love." He said, between pecks on the swollen lips. "I would never do anything to hurt you, just relax." One hand was putting pressure on his chest, forcing him back onto the bed as the other arm went around one of his legs. With one hand on the inside of the boy's thighs the king pulled the leg to the side, using his knees to assist the parting as he settled down between the spread thighs. He groaned into Harry's mouth as their parts made contact through the fabric of their clothes. With both of his large hands Tom gripped the boy's hips and began pushing his lower body against Harry's clothed crotch. The king's heavy, thick belt jingled and pressed into the boy's skin awkwardly with every thrust. It was way past Harry's enjoyment by this part and the boy found himself lying still on the bed, being used by the king's lips and body.

"You are so beautiful." Tom groaned, biting into Harry's shoulder and pushed all of his weight into the slight boy. Hands went down to fumble with the belt buckle but Harry quickly pushed the hands away, letting the man grind his clothed member against him but not daring it to go further. Tom made another attempt to rid himself of the heavy belt, but his hands were once more swatted away by Harry. Letting out a frustrated growl, Tom slid his arms under Harry's body, grabbing his arse tightly and lifting the boy's lower body off the bed to match his grinding, starting to move faster and harder.

The king was breathing heavily against his neck and his movement became irregular before his breathing choked up and a loud grunt errupted from him. The sound of Tom riding out his orgasm made something stir within Harry despite it all. Tom finally relaxed against him, resting his weight on top of the younger male. He took deep breaths and placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek.

"I have truly missed this." He said and flipped down on his back next to the boy. Harry lay on his side, staring up at the tall, handsome man breathing hard next to him. His lips were open and his eyelids shut, dark lashes resting against his tan cheeks. The boy hesitated before leaning his weight over the king, kissed him on his mouth and slowly lowered himself back onto the bed, this time curled against the king's strong side with his face buried into his shoulder. Tom opened his eyes and a lazy smirked appeared on his lips, causing Harry to blush.

Tom worked one arm that was pressed beneath Harry's weight underneath the boy's slim body and tucked it gently under his head. Harry smiled at the action and out of nowhere raised his own arm to rest it over the king's slim stomach. A thrill shot up his spine, he could feel the hard muscles through the thin cotton of Tom's shirt. He avoided Tom's intense stare and instead looked down at the place where their hips were pressed together closely. His face was burning and his heart was pouding hard against his ribcage, he couldn't ever remember feeling this comfortable. The closeness of another warm body made his skin tingle and his heart seemed to yearn for that unconditional love that Tom was offering him. If this was true love, then he would not let anything get in the way**.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to review. Next chapter will finally have some more Draco! Things will start to unravel.  
**


End file.
